Darkus' Nights at Freddy's
by Darkus982
Summary: Meet Darkus. He's an insomniac. This is a FNAF story. He makes friends with the animatronics. Darkus has shadow magic, which allows for him to do almost anything. Do the math. Rated T for cussing and violence. (Light FoxyxMangle)
1. Night 1

**A/N This is my first story, so criticize me. Plot, grammar, whatever. It helps me improve. I don't mind any kind of ridicule, either, unless it's "This is so bad," "Fuck you," or any of that shit. Anyway, on with the story!**

_Five weeks ago..._

_"Whataya think, Mr. Fazzie?"_

_"Don't call me that. It's Fazbear."_

_"Jeez, it's not like I'm some damn slave come to do your dirty work. Anyway, so do you like the improvements?"_

_"Course I do! ...Considering past mistakes..."_

_"Oh yeah, that Fredbear place..."_

_"I don't want another mistake like that. Next thing we know we have another murder that has us to blame!"_

_"Yeah... note to self, program GPS into robots."_

_Now..._

**12 AM**

Darkus kicked back in his leather seat. Well, it wasn't real leather, just some cheap polyester or something like that. Least it spins, he thought.

Darkus worked the night shift. 12 to 6. He was an insomniac, so he didn't mind the late hours. Due to his insomnia, though, he was ordered to keep sleeping pills on him at all times. Not that it bothered him, or anyone around him. He's not the type for date raping, so he was fine with it. Besides, even if he was into it, the pills had this awful cold medicine-like taste that he couldn't get out of his mouth until he woke up.

After checking the cameras briefly, he got a phone call. "Uh, hello? Hello, hello?" "Oh, hi!" Darkus answered without a trace of boredom. He thought he recognized the voice from somewhere...

"Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer jo-" The Phone Guy said, before being cut off by Darkus. "Woah, Summer? It's the middle of November and you say it's summer?" Darkus asked quizically. The Phone Guy said "Oh, heh, sorry about that. I guess, uh, I'm used to being the guy to, uh, greet the teens in the s-summer. Y'know, for those... uh... cashier jobs during the day."

Then Darkus realized who it was. "Scott, come on. You can't be that nervous. I mean, I'm the one taking the job, right?" Scott paused. "Well, yeah, I'm just worried about, y'know, safe being and all that uh... stuff." "Hey, I'll be fine. Besides, I have the cameras!"

"That's not what I'm worried about..." Scott blurted. "It just that... the animatronics have been acting wierd lately."

"What do you mea-" Darkus said as he checked the cameras. The Bunny was gone, as if it was never there.

"Uh... I see that you noticed one of them moved... Well, more hear but-"

"Alright, what do I do?"

"Well, there's a music box in the Prize Corner. Someone decided to make a little device to wind the music box automatically... Uh... More manually. I don't know who's idea it was, but someone just had to make it so you had to press a button to wind it instead of winding it all the time."

"So... what does it do?"

"Oh, that. Uh... it's supposed to keep one of them docile-"

"One? There's 4 of them!"

"Actually... there's 10. The models from the first place were scrapped. Mostly. They smelled awful, I'll tell you. Uh... they can still turn on, so that's a problem. Then there's the 4 you mentioned, the toy models. Then there is the puppet-thing (Which we never bothered to name) and, uh, the Balloon Boy. Uh... Now the thing is, is tha-"

"Question. The blue bunny-looking thing is in the vent. What do I do?"

"Oh... there's a freddy mask under the desk. Put it on, and any animatronic that wanders in, will wander out. Yeah, there's a working theo- Darkus? Darkus?"

The phone fell to the ground when Darkus put on the mask. Toy Bonnie had come in to the room and came up close to Darkus's face. It then proceeded to turn around and walk out of the room.

Darkus picked the phone up. "Sorry 'bout that. The bunny-thing came in. Right up to my face."

* * *

Toy Bonnie had walked out of the room, wondering what the hell the old version of Freddy was doing in the room. What, did they hire him? He looked different, body-wise. She remembered that Freddy was pretty bulky, even though Toy Freddy was skinnier. Maybe she should ask the original her- Er... him? It was confusing to Toy Bonnie, since her former self was a guy._ I mean, isn't Bonnie a girls' name? In fact, aside from Toy Foxy- who the staff now call Mangle, for some reason- all of the new animatronics were slimmer than the older versions._ Let's just say Toy Bonnie's train of thought was alternating between two things.

She then thought why Bonnie was named so. _It was a boy, no? So then why would they use a girls' name? Unless Bonnie was originally a girl, and became a boy during testing or some-_ When Toy Bonnie approached the Back Room, she was greeted with "Toby!" God she hated that name with a passion. Again with wrong gendered names. This name wasn't her own, it was Bonnie, just Toy Chica always called her Toby due to Toy and Bonnie being squished together verbally would seem like making Toby.

_Oh great..._ Toy Bonnie thought. "Hey, Chica." She said through slightly gritted teeth. The reason I say slightly is that, well, she's a robot. If she could grit her teeth like humans, she would probably have broken her endoskeleton head multiple times over.

"So where are you goin'?" Toy Chica asked in her usual bubbly tone. Toy Chica wasn't exactly the type that could keep secrets. She also tended to jump to conclusions. Like, insane conclusions.

Toy Bonnie sighed. "To see my original self." She admitted. Then Toy Chica started to get a false idea of what's going on.

"You like him, don'tcha?" Toy Chica taunted. Ever since a certain mishap that involved Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, a can of whipped cream, and a few pie tins, Toy Chica was a little jumpy with Toy Bonnie talking to other people.

"No, I don't. I'm just going to ask a question regarding the night guar-" Chica interrupted "You like the night guard?!"

_This is never going to stop._ Toy Bonnie thought. _Well, hope that nobody is going to see this..._

* * *

**1 AM**

Darkus was scrolling through the cameras, winding the music box from time to time. The call ended a couple of minutes ago, which was a pain, because now he had nothing to do but watch the cams. And wind the music box, but that's something he had to do anyway. Then he saw an interesting sight.

Toy Bonnie was dragging an unconcious Toy Chica through the Game Room.

"What the hell...?" Darkus muttered to himself. There were three things he thought of when seeing this. One, is that he didn't know that animatronics could be knocked out. Would probably come in handy. Two, is a split one. Either Toy Bonnie wasn't strong, or Toy Chica was a lot heavier than she looks, since it was taking Toy Bonnie forever to get Chica across, and had to take a break every minute. Either or, the third thing was the main thought he had.

_What the hell is the bunny doing?_ He learned from Scott that the bunny's name was Toy Bonnie (_"Subtle, guys. Real subtle."_) and that it was a "she." He had no problem with people getting attached to robots, although a few people went a bit too far... But at least not here. _At least they have gender..._ Darkus thought.

After winding the music box, again, Darkus decided to check the back room. What he found was, to put it nicely, surprising.

* * *

The original animatronics were bored out of their minds. Bonnie was just pacing the room, Freddy was playing with a deck of cards he found somewhere, and Chica could barely move her arms. Foxy wouldn't come out with the rest, deciding to be by himself. He had a toy sword and was hitting one of the old props of the Cove.

"Ever wonder why nobody comes to visit?" Freddy asked. He was playing Solitare, although cheating when he was stuck.

"People do come to visit, you idiot!" Bonnie screeched. He was a bit on-edge, since he was, y'know... missing an arm... and a face... He wasn't happy, and didn't like Freddy because he was fine compared to the others.

"I mean, visit us! Not the place."

Nobody noticed the red LED on the camera turning on, and continued to talk.

"Well, I dunno. Maybe they keep them away from here?"

**2 AM**

"Aye, they be keepin' the landlubbers out with that fancy sign." Foxy butted in.

"Sign?" All three others said in unison.

"Aye. It be sayin' 'Employers only' or somethin' of the sort."

Then they look at the door, and the camera above it.

"Oh shit... How long has that been on?" Bonnie asked, terrified if someone heard the whole conversation.

"I dunno." Chica replied.

"No clue." Freddy thought out loud.

"What do I look like, a giant squid? Me eyes didn't see it either until now." Foxy said when everyone looked at him.

The questions of "What do we do," "How should we..." and "Kill the night guard?" Were all tossed around. Then the LED turned off.

* * *

**3 AM**

Toy Freddy was asleep when Toy Bonnie was struggling with a certain deadweight. When he woke up, he saw Toy Chica next to him, which was unusual, since he was normally the last one- except for tonight, when the new guy is there. Mangle doesn't really care about a new guy. Make it past your first night, and Mangle would get a little paranoid about the guard.

At any rate, Toy Freddy sought out to find Toy Bonnie, as for an explanation to Toy Chica not being up and about. She wasn't anywhere to be found, and the front doors were locked so nobody could get in or out without keys or a bat. With nobody around, he looked in the main hall, then the center hall. He thought he could see a light at the end of the hall, which would be the security office.

Upon entering, he saw the only other occupant of the room was looking at a monitor of some sort. He decided to speak. "H-hello?"

Upon hearing this, the other occupant placed the monitor down and did a strange motion. Then Toy Freddy saw the original Freddy in the room. "Oh hey! Have you seen where Toy Bonnie went?"

Freddy pulled up the monitor and clicked around on the cameras, then winding the music box (Toy Freddy didn't mind the wait; they ALL hated it when the Puppet got out of the box) then found Toy Bonnie where he least expected: in the back room with the originals. He was able to hear voices coming from the monitor. "Wait, the night guard is me? How would the night guard be me if I'm right here?" The voice asked. Freddy motioned that he should hold the monitor, and Toy Freddy took it.

"Well, hey, I was just wondering if you knew who it was, because I swear I saw someone else before they were you." A voice said, with Toy Freddy recognizing it as Toy Bonnie. "Besides, there's only one Endoskeleton of you, right? So then who would the night guard be?" Upon hearing this, Toy Freddy looked to his left, to where the desk was, and saw nothing.

The night guard tricked him!

* * *

**4 AM**

Darkus ran.

Now, when other people run for their life, they run at a pretty fast rate, but Darkus had the speed of a jet with nuclear boosters. In other words, he was fast. The problem: His heart couldn't handle it all that well, so he did have to stop from time-to-time.

You see, his plan backfired with the Freddy head, and now he was screwed. He was keeping count of who knew it. 6 out of 10, so far. Toy Chica was probably still "asleep" and BB wouldn't care either or. Mangle didn't have a clue, and Marionette? Let's just say that everyone made the biggest mistake of their lives.

The box wound down.

Marionette had the temper of an atomic bomb. By that I mean he gets angry by a sudden happening and doesn't react well. Now, let's say that he loved his music. Now think of what he would do if it suddenly stopped.

Yeah, not that many people will be spared.

He just stayed asleep in his box, lulled by the music. The music started slowing down, which didn't worry Marionette. He was used to this, because the music just went back up to speed again. But this time...

It stopped.

**5 AM**

Alarmed, he got up and looked around, and let out a wail. His music was gone, so he decided that he would get the man responsible for it.

* * *

Everyone heard the screech. Everyone. Even Toy Chica, who woke up. The clock struck 5 and nobody was safe. Not Freddy, not Darkus, not Toy Freddy. The Marionette ran out of music, and everyone looked for somewhere to hide.

Darkus hid behind the prize counter, right next to the Marionette. Darkus nor the Marionette knew the other was there, so it was a good hiding place.

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and all the originals all cooped up in the back room. They knew the Marionette wouldn't bother there... Unless...

The Marionette passed by, and they saw him lunge at the office, only to smack the wall, cracking his mask a little in the middle. He saw there was nobody in the office, and decided to look.

The first place he thought of were the vents and party rooms. Nobody.

Toy Chica hid behind the curtain on the Show Stage, while Mangle and BB ran up with her.

Marionette then decided to walk around the halls...

Maybe the old animatronics know where he is? Marionette thought.

He entered the back room and found no trace of anyone.

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and the originals were all huddled up in what used to be Pirate's Cove.

The Marionette thought this was wierd, and looked around the rest of the building. His search came up with him being the only one there. He grabbed the small music box on the counter, and upon realizing what it's attached to, rushed back to the office.

He found the tablet and wound the music box. He heard it almost immediatly. He looked around and, upon finding a flashlight, placed it on the monitor, right over the "Wind the Music Box" Button. Now the Music Box would constantly wind and the Puppet could go back to sleep.

**6 AM**

* * *

Darkus rushed back to the office and saw what the puppet did. It was genius, and Darkus was a bit irritated that he didn't think of it himself.

He had other matters to deal with. He put the mask back into the drawer he found it in, and kept the flashlight and monitor the way it was. At any rate, he'd be comin' back again... But he'll have to pay a few people a visit before his shift starts, so he went back to his apartment and popped and swallowed a sleeping pill. He hated the taste, but they could knock a bear out almost instantly. _A bear, hu-_ Was all Darkus thought before his eyes shut.

**A/N Hey guys, hope you liked this first chapter. Again, this is my first story, so criticism is good so I can improve. When I post this next chapter depends if I can get my Laptop fixed soon. Hope you guys enjoyed it, because I like writing these, and I like having people read my stories and helping me improve. See ya next chap!**

**-Darkus**


	2. Night 2

**A/N Hey guys, it's me. I don't mind if not that many people see this, since at least someone sees it, right? So, on with this story!**

_5 Weeks ago..._

_"You want to test them?"_

_"Whataya think? Of course I do!"_

_"Well, it's not like you're a dipshit anyway. Start 'im up."_

_The robot was powering on, and it had taken a few minutes._

_"Okay, now repeat after me..."_

_Now..._

**4 PM**  
Darkus woke up with that awful taste in his mouth. He vaguely remembered an idea he had before getting knocked out, but he couldn't remember now. He looked at the clock beside his bed. It read 4:38 PM._ 10 hours? That must be a new record for me or something._ Darkus thought while getting ready for his job. Now, one would wonder why he gets ready at 4 PM when it starts in 8 hours. The simplest answer? If he doesn't do it then, he's probably not going to do it ever.

Thinking back, Darkus realized that Scott would probably be awake, as well. He called him between 12 and 1, so he probably fell asleep after that. After locating his cell in his jeans pocket, he dialed Scott.

"Hey, Scott, I need to tell you somethin' about the animatronics..."

"Not right now, Darkus, I'm on duty. I'm helping out with p-parties. Uh... If Fazzie catches me doing this I'll never hear the end of it."

"Don't worry, it's just a quick thing."

"Alright, fine. Go."

"Alright, so the animatronics aren't falling for the mask trick anymore."

"WH-WHAT?" Scott screamed. _The Freddy head trick always worked, why aren't they falling for it now?_ "Why? What happened, d-did it, uh, break?"

"Uh, no. Just the animatronics can reason with each other. Let's just say a couple of them talked with the old Freddy, and figured out that I was a fake."

"Well... uh... this is a problem. Oh, uh... I gotta go. See ya tonight.

*Click*

_Well shit._ Darkus was thinking. _I've got 8 hours to find a solution... or I could just kill time..._

* * *

**11 PM**

Darkus came in earlier than before. a whole 50 minutes earlier, but he thought that this could work. A few people were coming and going, so Darkus could wander all he liked. He went up to the Show Stage.

"Hey guys? Uh... don't know if you can hear me, but uh... I kinda want to, I dunno, make peace or something?"

The animatronics stared back without any reaction.

"Alright, I don't know why you don't like the night guards, but I'm the one right now, alright? So... uh... how about we try to get a new start and try not to kill me, alright?"

At the two words 'night guard,' the animatronics whirred to life.

"N-night guard? You're the night guard?" Toy Chica asked.

"Hey! You were the one who was trying to fool us with that mask!" Toy Freddy shouted accusingly.

"So emthat's /emwhy there was a second Freddy." Toy Bonnie said, sounding like she was a bit triumphant. She really wasn't though...

"Okay, okay, I know we got off to a bad start but don't worry. I'm fine, and as long as you leave me alone, you're fine too!" Darkus chirped. He hoped that at least a semi-cheery attitude would get him somewhere.

"What do you think?" Toy Freddy asked Toy Chica...

"I think... that Toby likes the night guard." Toy Chica blurted, without any regard to the others.

Don't even get me started on what happened next.

* * *

**11:38 PM**

After placing the final part back on Toy Chica, the others resumed their conversation.

"Anyway, so back to what we were talking about..." Darkus said while wiping his hands on a cloth. Oil's a bit hard to get out, alright?

"Oh, yeah. That. So what do you think Bonnie?" Toy Freddy asked.

"He seems okay, just I'm not sure..." Toy Bonnie trailed off as Toy Chica was rebooting.

"...I'll keep the music box woun-" Darkus was saying before he got cut off.

"**DEAL**." Both animatronics said at once.

Darkus looked at his watch. It said 11:39 PM. "I should probably be getting to my office. Let the older animatronics know that I'm okay, okay?" Darkus asked, making sure not to seem like a threat.

* * *

**12 AM**

The original Freddy was, again, playing solitaire. Still cheating and everything. Toy Bonnie had come in a few minutes ago saying the night guard was okay, and that they shouldn't hurt him. Freddy couldn't wrap his head around the Toys being friends with the guard, until Toy Bonnie mentioned that he was keeping the music box wound. The last guy, Fritz something-or-other was a pain, but was fired first day. The guy before him, though, was a different story. Jeremy Fitzgeraldo or something like that. Freddy was never good with employee names. Jeremy always to put some care towards the animatronics, always talking to a few before his shift started. Then he got shifted to the day shift, just in case. A couple days later, after closing and opening, he didn't come back.

"So you're saying that we _shouldn't_ attack the night guard?" Original Bonnie asked in thought. "Why wouldn't we? He's a threat to all of-"

"Well what if I told you he's the one who keeps the music box wound?" Toy Bonnie interrupted.

_Damn._ Bonnie thought. _She has a point..._ Bonnie didn't like his newer version much, but they still got along. Sort of. It was like sibling rivalries, where they're alright with each other, but hate each other at the same time.

"Cam's on." A certain someone said. A certain someone with a pirate accent.

"Hey, NG!" Toy Bonnie said straight to the camera, with a bit of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Engie? Like an engineer?" The old Chica asked. What she didn't say was '_You like him?_'

"No. The initials. N and G. Night Guard." Freddy said.

"Oh." Chica muttered. Again, her thoughts ran into the whole _'Toy Bonnie likes the Night Guard'_ thing. At least she didn't mention it, unlike _someone_.

The camera LED turned off. They didn't really know that it wouldn't turn back on for the rest of the night.

* * *

Darkus sat back in his fake leather seat. It wasn't all that bad, since the Puppet gave him a perfect solution. He had grabbed a couple of stones on the way here, and placed one on the monitor. It was displaying the Prize Corner and the stone was laying on the 'wind the music box' button.

**1 AM**  
Darkus decided to go into the hall. Wasn't like there was anything else to do. He had the music box covered, and he used a stone 'cause he needed the flashlight. Scanning the halls, he spotted Toy Freddy at the end of it. Toy Freddy looked a little panicked.

"What is it?" Darkus asked. "What, my hair too spiky? Not spiky enough?" Darkus asked while patting his hair softly. Then he saw that Toy Freddy pointing behind him, and saw a creature about to lunge for him.

Remember how we said when he ran, he fucking ran? He did here. Straight past Toy Freddy and Toy Chica in the main hall._ What the hell was that thin_g? Was the only question Darkus had at this point in time.

He found himself in the Game Area, with a small boy robot giving out balloons. Panting, he remembered that Scott said that the Balloon Boy was also an animatronic.

"Hi!" A voice said, startling Darkus. Until he realized it was the little Balloon Boy.

"Uh... hi, the name's Darkus. I'm the night guard here." Darkus replied. "I don't think you have a name, but uh..."

"Just call me BB!" The little robot squeaked.

"Alright, BB. So... do you know what that thing wa- Oh, wait. you didn't see it. It was like, mostly metal, and like white gloves and two heads..."

"Oh, you mean Mangle. She isn't much of a... people robot." The little robot said. "The kids are a little rough with her, and the mechanic people stopped trying to fix her. I keep trying to help her but she doesn't let me..."

"Well, uh... No offense here, but you _do_ look like a kid, which Mangle doesn't really like..." Darkus explained. "And even then, you probably wouldn't know how to help her. Fixing her is out of the question, I mean, look at your hands. Your looks are too much childlike and Mangle isn't much of a child per-"

Then, all of a sudden, a blob of white, silver, and pink launched itself at Darkus.

* * *

**2 AM**

Toy Bonnie had just finished explaining herself to the old animatronics. Well, she had finished about an hour and a half ago, she just stayed for chatting. Especially after learning that both Chicas were conclusion-jumpers, just the original didn't bring it up unless needed. (_"Thank god..."_)

Then she heard something she didn't want to since she first met the Night Guard. (_"Note to self: Ask for name."_)

Two separate screams, one Mangle's, and one that sounded like...

BB? Then Mangle screeched again, and then suddenly was pretty much flying past Toy Bonnie from the Game Room. Toy Bonnie looked in the direction Mangle came from, and saw nothing. She decided to investigate the area. She went near the door to the Game Room, and heard voices she couldn't make out. Toy Bonnie opened the door a crack and listened.

"Wow, mister Night Guard! I didn't know you could do that!" A high-pitched voice squawked.

"Well, I was always a good fighter. I guess instinct took over." A deeper, quieter voice said.

Toy Bonnie peeked inside and found the Night Guard talking to BB. She had no idea what happened, but considering how fast Mangle was going and what they just said, Toy Bonnie concluded that the Night Guard fought Mangle and won. Thing was, was that Mangle wasn't as strong as, say, the original Freddy, but she had a _lot_ of pointy parts that could easily cut someone. (_"Note to self: Ask management."_) When she looked at the Night Guard there were no cuts, scrapes, or any of that red liquid she noticed coming out of those things in people.

"Spying, huh?" A certain annoying-as-fuck voice said behind her. "I wonder who it is. Probably Freddy. You like him, too, don'tcha, Toby?"

...Let's just say it's going to take Darkus a bit to fix what happened. Again.

* * *

**2:29 AM**

"Dammit Toy Bonnie..." Darkus said as he was trying to reconstruct Toy Chica. "I'm not going to ask why, regardless."

After a certain chicken interrupted a certain bunny, Darkus heard the noise, and then there was the loud noise of the clanks of the parts. BB was zoning the noise out, preferring to ask Darkus questions.

"What's the outside like?"

"What's your name?"

"What's you opinion of _?"

And such were the questions. Darkus wasn't going to do much as for answering.

* * *

**3 AM**

Darkus finished fixing up Toy Chica, and started to boot her up. "So... why are you rebuilding her anyway?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"Well, management would have my arse if I didn't. They'd probably assume that someone broke in and dismantled Toy Chica for parts. So, fixing her is something I kind of have to do."

"Well, then why not fix Mangle?" Toy Chica asked when she woke up. "She's broken, so why not fix her too?"

Darkus wondered for a second. Toy Chica was right, he should fix 'Mangle.' Only problem was that he had no idea who Mangle was. "So... uh... who is Mangle?" he questioned.

That's when they heard it.

The music box winding down.

* * *

Mangle was pretty pissed at being beat. She had a job to do, though, so she made her way to the Office... just to find nobody there. She looked around the room and found the monitor with some object on it. She just took the object and threw it behind her, and looked at the monitor. She decided to look through the cameras, until a certain robot was seen. Her older self, Foxy the Pirate, was looking at the camera in the Main Hall.

"Oh hell no, you little piece of-"

**4 AM**

Then she saw 3 shapes, one a lot faster than the other two, barrel down the hall. Then the Night Guard burst in, and knocked Mangle out of the way and he looked at the monitor and pressed a button.

After sighing, the Night Guard said "There's a good reason I had that rock there." Then he produced another rock, slightly smaller, but was a different shape and a darker color. He set the monitor on the desk and the rock on it. "Do you even know what you di-" Before he was interrupted by someone else entering the room.

"Woah, NG, don't need to be that mad." Said Toy Chica. "She just threw this across the hall." She held up a rock.

"Yeah, and if we didn't get here, we all would've probably died." Darkus explained. "That rock was on the button winding the music box."

Then a moment of guilty silence came over the room. Then Toy Bonnie came in and ruined the mood by slipping just as she came in. Picking herself up, she started to ask a question. "What happened while I was gone?"

"Uh, how about a question to answer your question. What were _you_ doing?" Darkus asked. "I mean, you and Chica over there run at the same speed, right? So why are you here like-" Darkus checked his watch, which said 4:21. "-10 minutes after Chica, huh?"

To be honest, Toy Bonnie was visiting the originals. _I don't__ want to mention this in front of Toy Chica, since I don't want to have to break her. Again. I can't be vague, because then Toy Chica would be nagging me the rest of the night, and I can't pull the Night Guard into another room/force Toy Chica out of the room or she might get that idea again._ Then she just used one of the tricks she tended to use. "I'll just tell you later." She said without much enthusiasm, as to not alert Toy Chica.

"Aaaaanyway..." Darkus thought out loud. "So this is Mangle, eh?" He asked, while nodding towards the pile of metal and plastic on the ground.

"Yeah. I'm Mangle." The metal pile replied. "What of it? You going to take me apart like those children?"

_So that's why she's like that._ Darkus thought, deciding on 'she' because of the feminine sounding voice. _Well, might as well start._ "Hey, uh... you might feel a sharp pain..."

Mangle blacked out instantly.

* * *

**5:24 AM**

Mangle woke up in Kid's Cove. She tried to get on the ceiling, before realizing that she had a body, and not a mess of parts. She also noticed where she was. In her stage, where the kids took her apart constantly and wouldn't stop. But noticed something: There were gates on both sets of stairs leading to the stage, and the stage seemed raised. _If I'm fixed then-_ Mangle thought as she turned to look for her little puppet friend. No name was decided, so she just called it Minme. "Minme?" Mangle called out. "Yeah?" A small, child-like voice said. Mangle hated children with a passion, but Minme was always the one she liked

"Where are you?" Mangle asked, and was replied to with "Look up."

Mangle looked up and saw Minme, along with another small puppet, that was like her, but red and with a hook and eyepatch. She'll probably use it to entertain boys, while Minme will entertain girls. She wasn't sure, though.

* * *

Darkus was on the Show Stage playing around with Toy Bonnie's guitar. Due to him be left-handed, he had to play it upside-down. Kind of like how the author's uncle does, but that's a different matter. He was playing a song he loved.

"What song is that?" Toy Freddy eventually asked. He wasn't too interested in music, but because of the fast-paced tempo and rhythm, he had to ask.

"It's called 'Running Hell.' Yeah, I wasn't the one who named it, but it fits in the game it's used in." Darkus replied. He wasn't used to having to play upside down, but he got most of the notes right.

"So this is the Night Guard?" Said a voice from the entrance to the Game Room.

"Yes, I'm the night guard. Nice to meet ya." Darkus said getting up and shaking hands with the older version of Freddy.

"Well, hope you enjoy your stay here... And quite frankly, I hope you visit us more often, like the second guy..." Freddy trailed off. He had always liked the second guy. He visited the older animatronics before his shift started, and always had this joyful air about him. Then something he couldn't figure out happened, and he didn't see him after that incident. Ever.

Then a strange silence passed over everyone as a clock stuck...

**6 AM**

* * *

Darkus gathered his things, including rocks, and headed home. As he got home, he found a letter stuck in between his toaster and microwave. It read:

_Dear Night Guard__,_

_As you already know, you have taken a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I am determined to stop you before you pull anything. Do not come to your shift tomorrow night or you will regret it. I will come after you if you do._

_-G_

_Probably another prank_ Darkus thought. The people in the apartment building all use the same key, so it isn't hard to get into someone else's room. Besides, it looked like a kid wrote it, and his neighbor upstairs had a few.

Going into his room, Darkus popped and swallowed another sleeping pill, and still hated the taste. _Wait- didn't they move ou- _was all Darkus thought before nodding of into a dreamless sleep in his bed.

**A/N**

**Looks like you made it to the end of this chapter, eh? *Sarcastic mode* I wonder who sent that message. In all seriousness, though, I like that some people are seeing this. I don't mind any reviews, and a picture for this would be nice. 'Till then, guys.**

**-Darkus**


	3. Day 2

**A/N**

**H-hey! Uh... 2 reviews, favorites, ****_and_**** follows! Uh, now Darkus would be proud and be here to do this himself, but it looks like I've got to do it! I mean... uh... Hey Darkus, I wasn't doing your intro at all!**

**...**

**Uh... I mean... See you later in this chapter... **Heh, heh...

**-Sigh- So, A couple of reviews, favs, an- What? He already mentioned this? SCOTT!**

(To the story)

_Five weeks ago..._

_"Alright, Mr. Fazzie, let's try-"_

_"IT'S FAZBEAR. NOT FAZZIE."_

_"Jeez, you're a jerk. Anyway, let's try out how he reacts around kids."_

_"Alright, so let's get the kiddo."_

_Now..._

**3 PM**

Darkus woke up, again, with that awful taste. He thought about the last time he tried to wash out the taste before he fell asleep. Let's just say that he was almost booted from the apartment due to complaints of water leaking from someone's ceiling.

Sighing, he went to make himself toast, realizing he had nothing to eat before he took the sleeping pill. It even directed to not take on an empty stomach, which he'd done twice in a row now._ Oh well..._ He thought. _It didn't kill me now, so it's probably not going to kill me later._ Just to be safe, though, he decided to make himself a 'dinner' for when he got back from the job. "Breakfast" is more like it, though. Thing is, is that Darkus also loses track of his appetite so he doesn't really know how hungry he is until he starts eating or thinking about food. And be honest, reader. You're like that too, aren't you?

He used a little bit of that clingy wrap stuff to cover the plates while he was gone, and stuck them in the fridge so that they'd stay sort-of fresh. After that, he picked up his toast and ate it while getting ready. Multitasking was always something Darkus could do easily. After having to throw the second one away by accidentally taking a shower with it halfway in his mouth, he slipped into his outfit and left the house.

The phone in his pocket went off, and it was a chicken rapping. Don't ask questions.

Darkus answered. "Hey Scott!" He chirped. "So uh... how you doin'?"

"H-hey, did you notice they fixed Mangle? They even had them place gates and make the stage go higher so that the kids can't take her apart anymore!" Scott said, in a more-excited-than-usual voice. "I also hear that-" Scott said before he cut it... "...robber..." _Robber? What the hell does he mea-_ "...get help." Darkus said "Alright. I'll be working the night shift again, so don't worry about me." Before hanging up. He started to rush to the Pizzeria.

* * *

Upon approaching it, he saw inside, but stayed hidden in the shadows of a building. Now one would wonder 'Why didn't he call the cops,' and he has a good reason. Now, if the cops were called, the robber would notice, and execute Scott before trying to hold everyone hostage, so Darkus decided to do this himself, with his own weapon. The animatronics were stuck in their day mode, and ended up not being able to handle intruders, but also was cut off from help when the robber cut the power along with phone lines. He caught Scott dialing Darkus, and decided to play with him by making him use speaker. Scott talked to this 'Darkus' guy about Mangle being fixed and then a story about a nearby store getting robbed. Then this 'Darkus' fellow said that he'd be here for the night shift. _Heh, I'll be looong gone by then..._ The robber thought.

**4 PM**

The robber was leaving the building, without any problems whatsoever. But right as he got to his car some kid came out of nowhere and stabbed him in the chest.

_5 minutes earlier_

_Darkus decided to use his balisong knife to blitz the robber. He was light on his feet, so the robber wouldn't hear him coming, so he just had to make sure he was distracted._

_Now..._

The robber had no idea what was going on until the teen said into his ear...

"Heh, I'm Darkus, nice to meet you. I'll be your cause of injury today." The teenager said in a sadistic, yet poetic way. Then he remembered who that one guy called.

* * *

Darkus pulled the knife out of the man's chest, and set him to the ground. He then placed a pill in his mouth, saying "I'll just be a moment," pulled out his cell, then pressed on it 4-5 times. Then he spoke into it. "Yeah, uh... I'd like to be connected to the police? Uh, hey! Uh, so, I kind of stabbed a guy that was robbing a store- okay, well more like was done robbing it but was about to get away. ... Yeah, I'm right next to him. I'm not sure if anyone's hurt inside, I'll check. ... Uh, yeah. Bring paramedics, since, y'know, I kind of stabbed him in defense. Well, not self-defense, but more in defense of others- is that a valid claim?" A few minutes and a check-up on the robber, the robber was on his way to jail. Darkus? Not so much, since if he was, everyone in the pizzeria would go nuts over the police arresting a hero. Well, he wasn't really that much of a hero, but he _did_ pretty much avenge all of them for the huge scare. Besides that, he was technically doing it in self-defense, as the robber had a gun when the police were searching him. Why he didn't use it when he was down was more because that would be counter-productive, and it's shorter to have a robbery sentence than a robbery AND murder sentence. And besides that, he was asleep, so he didn't have much choice.

**6 PM**

After a few pizzas, (_"On me!" Darkus said._) songs, (Maybe a certain someone [Scott] could've sung a little better) and games, (Darkus beat everyone, as per norm. Although a kid almost had him in a vs. game of Bomberman.) everything went back to normal... almost everything. Darkus still had some time to kill before his shift started, so he decided to go into the local gyro place (Y'know, those ones with all those different things, like cheese fries!) and play at the (really small) arcade. There were only 3 games. Some pinball machine based on some guitar player he didn't know or care about, Galaga, and his all time favorite, Pac-Man. Let's be honest here, Darkus held all of the high-scores. Except for the pinball machine. He didn't like that one. After ordering a cheese dog with cheese fries (Darkus likes cheese.) he grabbed his meal and went for his home to kill a little bit of time.

Along the way, he was hit by a car (Darkus walked everywhere) and got up unscathed. He _was_ pretty pissed at the fact that his 'Lunch' was now pretty much ruined.

Without anything else to do, he decided to start off with getting back home. His leg hurt a bit, as with his right side, but he was hit by a car going 50 mph on a 30 mph speed limit area. (_Note to self: Sue the guy._) How no bones were broken wasn't going to be known by other people in this work, but between me and you, Darkus has bones of titanium or something. They won't break.

**7 PM**

Darkus arrived home, and realized he didn't have much to do. He was already dressed for work (_"__Damn past me."_) and was clean already. The next best thing that he could do that was productive was to actually clean the place, but he put that off in favor of playing his favorite game, Cave Story, on his computer.

**A/N Sorry about the short chapter. I wanted to do a day chapter, but then realized how boring it would be without the animatronics a quarter into writing this, so I put in a robbery scene. Thanks for any support given, so I won't have to make any fake accounts and pretend people like me... Did I just say that? Anyway, I'll try to get you the next chapter within a day. 'Till then, see ya! (Unless you review, in which case I'll probably PM you.)**


	4. Night 3-1

**A/N**

**Sorry 'bout the last chapter being really short. I was running low on ideas on how to handle a day chapter, but the next day chapter will be more productive.**

**That being said, I like how more and more people are following. Sure, I love it when people review, but I'll take what I can get.**

**At any rate...**

_Five weeks ago..._

_"You sure about this? I mean, what if the animatronic decides to kill him rather than alert the police?"_

_"Don't worry. We can disable her if that happens."_

_"I'm not sure about this, Mr. Fazzi- Fazbear..."_

_"Don't be ridiculous, she'll be alright with the child."_

_"...That's not what I'm worried about."_

_Now..._

**9 PM**

The pizzeria was closed. It had closed an hour ago, and all the animatronics were talking while the employees were cleaning.

"Did you see what the Night Guard did to be congratulated like that? I mean, we _were_ robbed, but why did they throw him a party after it?" Toy Freddy asked. He was skeptical, since why would someone throw someone else a party when something bad happened? Was it to get their spirits up, even though something bad happened?

"I dunno. Probably won something." Toy Chica said, in her usual, annoying-as-fuck bubbly tone. It seemed only Toy Freddy and children could handle it. "What would a human win that could get congratulations like that?"

Unknown to them, Toy Bonnie actually saw what happened. She had seen the Night Guard stab a man. Toy Bonnie didn't know if she could exactly trust that Night Guard anymore. In fact, she wasn't at the party, just talking to the old animatronics about what happened. They didn't know what to think of him either, since they couldn't see what happened. Their recommendation: talk to him about it. Toy Bonnie wasn't exactly sure on how to do this, since stabbing someone isn't exactly easy to bring up. I mean, how would _you_ bring up your friend stabbing someone to them in conversation? You would interrogate them? Fine. Have it your way.

Toy Freddy, as per the norm, turned to ask Toy Bonnie about it. "What do you thin-" He got out before noticing Toy Bonnie was gone. It wasn't like Toy Bonnie to disappear on them like that, in fact, it's usually her suddenly appearing that catches him. In reality, Toy Bonnie had gone into the security office to half-wait half-entertain herself. What nobody had told the guards was that the tablet they could watch the cameras on was connected to the internet, and that it wasn't just for cameras. Toy Bonnie, during the time between night guards being hired, often sneaked into the Office to watch videos on the program on there titled 'YouTube.' She never got why it was called that.

* * *

**11 PM**

Darkus had arrived at the pizzeria, once again, early. Unlike last time, where it was to negotiate peace, he was there just to talk to the animatronics. The old ones, to be specific.

Upon opening the door, every single one of them looked at him. They looked at him as if he had just sacrificed his son (Why would he have one? He's 16- Oh wait, this takes place in the U.S.) to Cthulhu just for fun. "Uh... Guys? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Then Chica chirped (Just for pun.) up. "You nearly killed a guy! How could you!?" Then the other animatronics joined in on accusing Darkus of being some kind of killer. Then Darkus broke their talking with a few words.

"I had my reasons."

The red LED above the door was on behind him. Because the lights were on, Darkus didn't notice it, but everyone else did.

"That man I 'almost killed' was a robber who had just robbed this place. He was getting away with the crime, and I had to do something. Besides, he would've killed Scott had I done anything else, whether it was call the cops or only hurt him a little bit. So, my solution was to almost kill him, leaving him alive so that I could get him into a prison somewhere, I don't know where. Is that a good enough answer for you?"

Everyone was stunned, even the one behind the camera.

* * *

Toy Bonnie knew she shouldn't listen to what they were talking about, but listened anyway. She had gotten bored of watching videos (Even though she enjoyed listening to this one song "Balloons") and decided to look around the place through the cams, half-pretending she was the security guard. Then she looked into the Back Room camera, expecting to be greeted by the older versions. What she saw, she couldn't put into words. Then after a silence that went on for what seemed until 6 AM, her old self asked the question that's been on everyone's mind since the start.

"What's your name?" The purple, literally defaced bunny said. "You've never mentioned it."

"It's... Darkus." The Night guard answered. "I just thought the management would've told you about me before I started, y'know?"

* * *

Darkus turned to leave, slightly embarrassed that nobody knew his name, and headed for the Office. As he approached, he heard something crawling through the vents to his right. After checking the party room, he saw Toy Bonnie crawling through the vent towards him. Without a word, he helped the bunny out and let her be on her way, asking no questions on why she was there. Upon reaching his chair (_Okay, the company's, but it's mine for now._) he checked the tablet, and found it focused on the Back Room. Then he connected the dots.

**12 AM**

Switching to the Prize Counter feed, he placed a stone on the "Wind Music Box" button again. With that out of the way, he made his way to the Game Room, only to hear a certain A-a-F voice behind him. "Where are you goin' mister Night Guard?" Toy Chica asked, with a slight slur in her voice. _I hope these things work on animatronics- then again, who am I kidding? _Darkus thought, while patting his pocket for his sleep medicine. Thankfully, they were still there, but no way were they going to work on a robot. His best bet for getting her to shut up would be to-

"Gonna see Toby, are ya?" Toy Chica asked. Both Toy Bonnie and Darkus hates it when Toy Chica keeps trying to convince the others that they have something. I mean, come on, a robot and a human? (_"Note to self: Check AI"_)

"Nope, just to check out the place. I haven't really seen it in much detail, since I'm not in it most of the time." Darkus lied through his teeth. _Thank god those things aren't lie detectors,_ he thought. What he was really there for, was to check on Mangle and see how she's getting used to the little stage he built.

"Well, then. I could show you around!" Toy Chica said in excitement. "I know where almost everything is!"

"No, I'm fine. I can find my way arou-" Darkus got out before he was interrupted by a certain chicken rap ringtone. Darkus held his hand up, the universal symbol for "Hang on a sec," and answered. "Hello?

"Darkus! So... uh... thanks for pretty much saving our asses back there! Now... uh... I know what you're probably thinking, which would be something like 'I didn't even save you, I only did that afterwards,' but don't worry." Scott said. He could never imitate other voices, but he tried. Let's just say it didn't go well... "I'm talking about you saving the company's, along with both of our's. Y'know, since he made off with almost all of our money today."

"Well, I wouldn't have been surprised if I was thrown a party by people who were angry at the guy, but I would be if the whole staff threw one tomor-"

"They are. Th-they're even closing tomorrow just for it. The animatronics will be in their free-roam mode, and can do what they please. Hopefully, there won't be any problems until then."

"I'm pretty sure there won't, but knowing my luck..." Darkus trailed off, before Scott hung up.

"Well shit." Was all Darkus could get out after realizing what that party meant.

**A/N**

** Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger here, but suspense is good!... Most of the time. In all seriousness, I'm leaving it here until tomorrow. I have my own things, so that's a problem...**

**At any rate, see ya soon!**

**-Darkus**


	5. Night 3-2

**A/N**

**Thanks for following and stuff like that. Means a lot, 'specially since this is a first story.**

**At any rate, on with the show!**

* * *

Darkus hung up his phone and looked at Toy Chica. "The place isn't open tomorrow." He said. "Don't worry, nothing bad happened. We just need the day off for cleaning and stuff, y'know?" Darkus was always a good liar. When he was going through high-school at 11 years old, (He was insanely smart.) he was able to convince a few people that there was no such thing as rules. You can imagine how that went.

"Well, we clean this place every night!" Toy Chica chirped. "So why would we have to clean it tomorrow when we've cleaned it tonight?"

Darkus sighed, then looked at the games. "There's been an outbreak of influenza, and the kids need shots. So they have to completely disinfect the place. Just in case, so one of the kids doesn't get it, y'know?" Darkus was half-telling the truth. There had been an influenza outbreak among children, between ages 3-9. The non-truth was from the fact was that it wasn't in that area, so he really had nothing to worry about. "So we have to shut down the place for a little bit, for the children's sake."

Darkus didn't want to tell Toy Chica about the huge party, since then she would be a little jealous. Besides, it was staff only, so technically every animatronic could attend, as they're technically staff. The reason Darkus didn't tell Toy Chica about this was so she didn't get... Ideas.

"Oh, okay. I hope you don't get it either." Toy Chica was a little worried, since she didn't know about this Influenza virus. At most, she knew it was a sickness that kids got that made them hurt somehow, but they survived almost all the time. Toy Chica heard a sound behind her and looked to see it, but saw nothing. She then looked back at Darkus, only to find he was gone. _Another thing they have in common._ Toy Chica thought.

* * *

Foxy the Pirate. He was the kid's favorite back at the Fredbear Family Diner, he even had the staff thinking about re-using him, but they ended up remodeling him as a girl and as a ventriloquist. A ventriloquist! Seriously, who even cares about those! All they do is command puppets to do what they want, and just tell stories.

**1 AM**

The hypocritical fox stood up and headed toward the 'Kid's' Cove, going to search for exactly _who_ replaced them. Everyone else got to meet their counterparts, so why not him? Besides that, he also wants to know why it's 'Kid's' and not 'Pirate's,' but then again, it wouldn't be 'Pirate's,' since the new Foxy, dubbed 'Mangle' by the others, wasn't a pirate, just a ventriloquist.

"You just pull on the latch on the inside. On your right, pulling the one on the left'll break it." Foxy thought he knew this voice, but couldn't place where. It sounded a little like Freddy, the new one, but lower pitched. It couldn't be the original, since his was really deep. Chica was out of the question, as with Toy Bonnie, and Bonnie was in the same range, but had a higher pitched voice. BB isn't even going to be considered, and the Marionette doesn't really talk. That left one option: The night guard, or Darkus as they now know.

Darkus was chatting with this 'Mangle' fellow. It sounded like he was teaching her how to use something. _Maybe it be a cann- Wait, scratch that. Lassie isn't a pirate like me. _

"Well... uh..." Foxy heard a faint click. "Oh! That's how it opens!" That voice had a high pitch; not as high as Chica, but higher than Bonnie. Foxy assumed this was Mangle. Upon opening the door, he found Darkus and a white-and-pink fox, which kind of looked like a clown.

"So, this be what me mate be workin' on?" Foxy asked with a thick pirate accent. "Looks nice, I'll give them that. What's this here, lad?" Pointing at a box containing pieces of paper and, beside it, a tub of crayons. Foxy, to be honest, had no ideas what crayons were or what they did, so he was skeptical when Darkus answered it's for drawing. After trying it himself, he took a few pieces and the crayons and went into the corner.

* * *

Toy Chica was focused on a small drawing a child made. It was hung up on the wall in the Office, and it seemed nobody had noticed it before. She wondered who the kid was, since the drawing depicted the kid listening to Toy Freddy sing. The kid was wearing a pink shirt, with some blue pants. _Might be a girl_ Toy Chica thought. _Girls like the color pink, right? I wear a pink... pair of shorts?_ Toy Chica actually had no idea what it was, since it was never explained to her. Some adults, she overheard, thought they were underwear to attract adults. Some children thought they were shorts, while management insisted that it was a skirt of sorts.

Toy Chica felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see who it was, but couldn't and everything for her went dark.

* * *

After testing her walking capabilities, Mangle got used to it. She hadn't walked since she was first torn apart by children, so it was like learning to speak a new language. Do the necessary things first, then move on to more complex and not usually needed parts of it. After getting a little used to the walking, she tried to control her hands better, since she was actually shut down for the day due to her new state.

Sometimes, Mangle would stumble and fall, at which point either Foxy or Darkus picked her up and got her moving again. Let's be honest, Mangle preferred it when Foxy picked her up. After a little while, Darkus left saying "I'm gonna go check on Toy Freddy. See you guys in a few."

**2 AM**

After he left, Mangle and Foxy both felt a hand on their shoulders. Thinking it was the other's, they didn't mind. Without knowing, they collapsed.

* * *

The old animatronics were doing the same old, same old. Bonnie was actually playing with Freddy, although he really couldn't do anything that involved holding the cards. Chica was standing to the side, watching intently, and Foxy was doing who-knows-what in the old Cove. Foxy was the first to go, unfortunately. When Chica went to go grab him to show him the card game, there was nothing there. Then Freddy and Bonnie became curious as to why Chica wasn't coming back with Foxy, or speaking for that matter.

Then they felt a hand on their shoulders...

* * *

Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, the last two usable animatronics, were both playing a game when Darkus came in. Toy Bonnie still felt a little awkward about what had happened earlier. Either or, they started chatting about various things until something strange happened. Suddenly, all the other animatronics were surrounding the stage. All of them had almost solid-gold eyes, and looked as if they were ready to kill. He looked behind him to see that Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy weren't like this, but were rather scared.

"Wh-what's happeneing?" Toy Freddy asked in a sheepish tone. "G-Goldie, why are you doing this?"

"Because this human is a threat to us all." A voice out of nowhere said. "He will disable every single one of you."

"No he won't! He's a friend to us all! He wouldn't take us apart!" Toy Bonnie argued. "Besides, the only way I think he'd ever do that is because we attack him, but nonetheless..."

"Unless we attack him, huh?" Goldie thought out loud. "Well, let's see how that goes." Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy's eyes were turning gold, and Darkus was surrounded. Then, all of a sudden, all of them attacked at once, and Darkus, who has bones of friggin' titanium, mind you, took all of the blunt blows of fists. There were a few sharp edges, especially looking at the older animatronics, but otherwise, it was all blunt.

"Oh, come on. You said you'd retaliate, so retaliate!" Goldie said out of nowhere in particular. The answer he'd been looking for was not the one given.

Darkus took his knife out of his pocket and sliced his own injured eye, which already had stitches. (Forgot to mention: Darkus's right eye was lost in an "accident," but...) The stitches had come off easily, and he pulled any extra threads out.

Darkus then closed his eye. He then opened both eyes, with what his right eye should be instead being all black except for a white pupil. As he opened his eyes, he uttered the two words that Goldie wasn't expecting.

_**"Fine then."**_

**A/N **

**I'm gonna leave it there. Again, I have a schedule, too, so don't worry if I don't post. I'll probably have that done later.**

**Also: Favorites and follows! Thanks! Kinda wished there were more reviews to reply to, though.**

**-Darkus**


	6. Night 3-3

**A/N**

**Alright, so what have we got lined up for you this chapter? Let's just see...**

_Five weeks ago..._

_"Look, Fazbear, I don't care what happens to that robot, I just don't want it near the kids."_

_"So what, one test went unsuccessful. We could perform mo-"_

_"No, we can't. Not even the board is gonna let it near kids. You gotta scrap it or something..."_

_Now..._

Goldie was, to put it nicely, surprised. To put it bluntly, really fucking scared. He never had seen a human fight like this. Since they were outnumbered, they all tried to run. Not this one, though, and that confused him. Then... Darkus's eye. He knew the animatronics could do it for the sake of scaring the shit out of the night guard, but this was a human. A human! And now he was a force to be reckoned with, he supposed.

"Well, then. Someone's got guts..." Goldie was hiding in the shadows, between the fourth and fifth table from the left. "Attack!" Goldie uttered.

What Goldie saw, to put it nicely, was also a surprise. To put it bluntly, was fucking scary in his perspective. The human had held all the animatronics in place with these black objects. Then the human began to speak in an extremely cold tone (That kind of reminded him of Mr. Fazbear.) that couldn't be warmed.

"_**Wait, now. I thought this would at least be a little fair, but I guess I gotta sort this out myself.**_"

Goldie watched as Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy all had their golden eyes turn black with the white pupil, like Darkus's. The black things surrounding their arms, legs, and necks then vanished, leaving no trace that they were there, except for a few dents on the ones that struggled, those being Foxy, Mangle, and Toy Freddy. Then the human started speaking again.

"**_That's better. 5 On each side. Now, come out of your hiding spot. I'd like to introduce myself._**"

Darkus then laughed. It wasn't high-pitched, as it usually is. It was, instead, a normal-pitched, slow laugh, with no end. _Two different choices. Keep hiding, or show yourself._ Goldie thought. _Hide. It's not like he can figure out I'm invisi-_

"_**You do know that I can read thoughts, right? Also, you're between the Fourth and Fifth table from the left. Or sixth and seventh from the right. Whichever you prefer.**_"

Goldie, already scared shitless, was scared even more. This new guy was more powerful than him, plus he could see through his powers. Goldie decided to come up, appearing. "You-you're not gonna pull anything, are you?"

"_**Nah, not my thing. I always try to keep it fair. Seriously, though, come over here before I drag you myself.**_"

Goldie scrambled onto the Show Stage. "O-okay, my name's Golden Freddy. Everyone calls me Goldie." What he was greeted with, was a surprise.

"_**'Goldie,' huh? Pretty cool name. Mine's Darkus.**_"

Darkus had his hand out, like humans do when they greet someone. Goldie decided to try to do what humans do and- what was it? Shake hands? It was pretty successful, since Darkus didn't seem to mind, so Goldie took it that he was doing fine.

"_**Now, then. I suppose you wrote the letter I found? After all, why would you be here if you weren't even going to send it?**_"

"Y-yeah, I wrote it. Thing is-is that the night guards always seem to be malicious... I can't put my finger on it..."

"_**So that's why you sent it? How about this: We settle with a good fight. One on one. You up for it?**_"

Goldie thought that sounded insane, but what other choice did he have? He agreed. "Alright. Are we going to fight like we are now or-"

"_**Nah, I'm not gonna use power, and you shouldn't either. A good fight never has extra things other than your hands or feet. Well, the shoes and boots that go on feet could count, I guess, but still.**_"

With that, his eyes closed and the stitches on the ground disappeared, while new ones were sliding across the scar. He opened his left eye. "Alright, let's fight!"

With that, Goldie made all of the animatronics step back and make a circle, as an arena. "Good thinking. We need at least _some_ boundaries, am I right?"

Both the golden animatronic and the human stepped to opposite sides of the makeshift arena. They had BB count down. "Three! Two-and-a-half! Two-and-a-quart-"

"START IT ALREADY." Came from every single animatronic in the room. Plus Darkus.

"Alright, jeez. Don't have to be super-rushed."

"How about this, we start when the clock hits 3?" Said a deep voice near Darkus. "It's not that much, is it? Just about 6 minutes."

And now we fast forward...

**3 AM**

Both Darkus and Goldie lunged at each other. Goldie was aiming for grabbing, while Darkus was aiming for hitting, thus Darkus was going _much_ faster than Goldie in his lunge, therefore hitting harder when they collided. Both of them got up from the hit, Darkus unfazed and Goldie a little bit dented. Darkus swung a right-handed jab at Goldie, and missed. What Goldie didn't account for, though, was that him missing meant that he was going to step forward and hit him with his good hand, the left one. Goldie was launched upwards towards the ceiling, but didn't quite hit it, only grazed it. Goldie hit the ground on his back, but used the slight bounce that happened to right himself up. Darkus went for another one-two, but Goldie just straight-up punched Darkus in the face, sending him across the room, careening into the original Bonnie. Bonnie lifted Darkus off of him and threw him towards Goldie, but not without uttering a few encouraging words.

Darkus then went for a third, and Goldie, again punched, but felt nothing there. Darkus had dodged around Goldie and was now behind him. Goldie was hit in the back, and turned to attack Darkus, but all he saw was a slight blur of purple-and-black. Darkus hit Goldie in the side this time, but in the neck. Goldie took a couple of seconds to be able to see again, since Darkus hit a few wires that led to the motherboard, but that was all the time Darkus needed to get Goldie onto the ground. Darkus was lightweight, yes, but he sure had a grip, especially when it came to holding something down. Goldie struggled, and before he knew it, Darkus was telling him what a human would do.

"Thing is, is that when humans are fighting for fun, if one 'taps out,' that's tapping three times on the ground with their fist, then they essentially say 'you win.' Odd concept, isn't it? Forcing one to give up? The alternative for winning would be to completely knock out-slash-outright kill the other guy, but that's kind of rude. So, I ask you to tap out. If you don't, I'd be glad to-"

Goldie was a really stubborn gu- Er... Robot? Either way, he would've refused this in a fight with anyone else, but in a fight with this... _thing_... he would gladly. Goldie tapped three times on the ground immediately, and Darkus got off of him. Goldie, immediately, felt relieved that Darkus was off of him. Darkus had won, a _night guard_ had won. Normally, Goldie would never live this down, and become the laughing stock of the place, but it was a fight with Darkus, who was a skilled fighter (As Mangle and BB saw firsthand) and had a speed to complement it. _Now that I think about it... It seems Darkus was going for weak points rather than hitting me head on. Maybe he was lucky, but no... It was deliberate. He knows weak points somehow..._

Goldie was just hanging out in the Show Stage. he didn't have much else to do, but he found something that entertained him: watching Toy Chica screw up time and time again. It wasn't like he liked her, quite the contrary. But people failing at simple tasks always put a 'smile' on Goldie's face. Then he heard a certain voice behind him.

"Want to try scaring Foxy?" Goldie knew that voice. It was of the one who had just royally owned his ass, Darkus. "Come on, we just need some markers, and we'll be fine!

**A/N**

**Well that took a while. More procrastinating than actual problems, though. Seriously, though, you guys are awesome. Can't wait to see how you'll take this one!**

**'Till then!**

**-Darkus**


	7. Night 3-4

**A/N**

**Hey, guys, can't thank you enough. I make all of these chapters (Except that Day one) at the end of the day, so I always see what has happened since my last chapter.**

**Also, as a random thing, I always listen to music when making these. I'm listening to the Savant Throwback Mix while making this chapter. Your choice if you want to listen. **

**To Night 3-4!**

_Five weeks ago..._

_"It's active?"_

_"Well, what the fuck else? It's been active for who-knows-how long now. I just don't know if..."_

_"If?"_

_"...If we can repair it..."_

_"So you're telling me you want to repair it? After that test? ARE YOU INSANE?"_

_Now..._

Darkus had just finished off the last marker he needed. The prop was complete, all he had to do was set it out. The prop in question was a cardboard cut-out of a skeleton wielding a sword, but it looked hilariously realistic... For Foxy, anyway.

**4 AM**

Foxy rounded the corner to go check on the newly-repaired Mangle, who wasn't Mangle anymore. He liked to refer to her as simply 'PM.' Strange when you first look at it, and even when you're told that it means 'Puppet Master.' Then you remember that Mangle's a ventriloquist. For your guy's sake, I'm just gonna call her Mangle anyway.

Foxy saw the skeleton, and then a strange thing happened. The fox, realizing he had no weapon other than his hook, dived toward the skeleton digging his hook in the skull. That's when he heard laughter coming from the side.

"What ye be laffin' at, lad? Is it the way Ol' Foxy beat the skele'?" Then Foxy realized that Darkus was laughing at him. He turned around, only to find his whole back and bottom coated in chocolate pudding, along with sprinkles (Hooray, references to other stories.), and he heard another laugh. Goldie's to be exact.

"I C-CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ACTUALLY W-WORKED!" Darkus said in between laughs. His face was red and he almost fell over. He stopped laughing for a second to breath, and then resumed laughing. Footsteps were heard as the original Chica, with Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica, came in.

"What happe-" Was all she got out before bursting into laughter. The pair behind her looked and wasn't disappointed with what they saw. They laughed too, especially with the placing of the metal bucket on Foxy's arse.

"What's all the commotio-" Was all Toy Freddy got out of himself, before staring at Foxy. The chocolate pudding with sprinkles, along with a perfectly placed bucket, was all it took to let him figure out what happened. "Alright, Foxy, wash up. I need an explanation from somebody."

After having Darkus and Goldie telling Toy Freddy about what the plan was with Foxy, the original Freddy came into the room. "Where's Foxy? Mang- Er... 'PM' has been asking about him." Toy Freddy took original Freddy into the other room and explained what happened.

**5 AM**

"I swear, if that Fox ever had a house like a human, he'd probably be screwing with the toaster or something." The whole gang was sitting in Party Room 4, and was discussing about Foxy. "Either that, or he'd be smashing stuff. I wonder how he's doing right now in that other story." Darkus thought aloud. "So far, he's watched TV, acted like a puppy, Smashed about five items, had shown Mike the 'Back Door' (It's not a FoxyxMike, mind you) and don't get me started on what you were doing in there, Bonnie."

"Hey Darkus, what time is it?" Chica asked. "And no, not the MLG version. I'm not doing that for a while." Darkus had looked at his watch, which read 5:58 AM. They _had_ been talking for a long time, and the Fox had finished washing up, and just sulked to the old Cove.

'Oh... uh... My shift ends soon. I'll get going." Darkus headed for the Office, and the original Freddy was already there.

"Hey, Darkus, can you do something for me?" Darkus just shrugged. "I need you to look up what happened to a guy. His name was Jeremy something-or-other. Fitzo or something like that. I just know Fitz, to be honest. Seriously though, I need to know what happened."

Now, typically, Darkus didn't ask questions if people didn't ask him questions. But the original Freddy _had _asked him a few questions before, so he asked. "Why do you want me to look this up?"

The original Freddy looked a little strange, as if he was stalling for something...

**6 AM**

"Uh- oh, looks like I have to go." Freddy said. "I'll see you tonight, hopefully."

Darkus was a little confused. Normally, Freddy wasn't like this, he was always the one who went out like a gentleman, but not this time. But... Darkus had something to do, and it was something important, apparently.

Darkus got to his apartment, and swapped clothes, casual for work. He didn't, however, take a pill. He had plans for the day...

**A/N**

**This chapter was a bit short, I know, but I gotta do something with it. Also, whenever you see something with a link, that means that it's a reference to another story or video, and is worth checking out just for fun.**

**Also: Due to my schedule this week, I can't post chapter as long as the first two nights. Once I get to Wednesday of next week, then I can start posting long chapters again. I also may be able to do it, as well as prepare chapters so that I can just upload them during the week, during the weekend. **

**Thanks, guys, for any and all support. See ya next chapter!**

**-Darkus**


	8. Day 3-1

**A/N**

**I realized the links don't show up, so instead I'm going to put any references in the next chapter, so don't worry. The last one referenced:**

**Fazbears and Friendship! by The Lone Lobster**

**It was Mike's fault for Volunteering by VanillaPine**

**On with the show!**

_Five weeks ago..._

_"What are you doing, Joseph!?"_

_"I'm going to show you it works!"_

_"No! Don-"_

_*Crunch*_

_Yelling was heard._

_*Crunch*_

_Blood was everywhere._

_*Crack*_

_Joseph was dead._

_Now..._

**7 AM**

Darkus knew they were going to do something around the time he got up. Probably sneak in before he did and drag him there. In case you were wondering what he was thinking about, it was the huge staff party that day.

Now, before I go on anymore, I have to say this: Darkus's insomnia doesn't make him sleepy is a lie. He does get tired, but after 48 hours, so he was fine, since he had about 30 hours before he got tired. Besides, when he did get tired, he would lapse into microsleep, until he takes a pill. He didn't need to sleep until after tonight, so he was fine.

Darkus had a piece of bacon in his mouth as he made his way to the library in the area. Thankfully, there were archives, and stored on the library servers. He finished off his bacon before he went inside, rubbing his hands on his jeans.

"'Scuse me, but where are the computers?" The librarian looked at him as if he was going to look up... something... on the computers.

"What for?" Darkus had expected this.

"I'm looking for information about the Fazbear place, y'know, down by the park and playground?" The librarian looked semi-surprised. In fact, the librarian was actually around 30 years old, he looked it, too.

"They're in the back, over by Fiction P-Q. Go nuts, kid." Whenever Darkus heard the phrase 'go nuts,' he always had the urge to throw walnuts or something at the guy who said it. He wasn't sure why.

Upon reaching the computer, he logged into the computer with his library card (He was a frequent visitor) and started to type 'Fazbear.' Quite a few articles came up, including one about a Jeremy Fitzgerald. _Wasn't that the guy Freddy wanted me to look up? I think... yeah. He said Jeremy Fitz-something. Yeah..._

He clicked on the one containing the name 'Jeremy Fitzgerald' and what popped up both intrigued and worried him.

**THE BITE OF THE CENTURY**

_No, this is not what you think. It's not about eating. It's about what has happened recently at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria._

_One of the robots, shown here, has bitten into the Frontal Lobe of an employee, making him a veggie. [IMG ERROR]_

_The victim was the employee Jeremy Fitzgerald, the night guard. He was helping out with a birthday party before police investigators could check out the scene of another crime, found __here__._

_Since then, there have been no other accidents. The night guard after him, Fitz Smith, was fired first day due to tampering with the animatronics. Could he be the reason that Jeremy was bitten?_

_The current night guard, __click here for bio__, is now on the job and appears to have no problems. He has reported that the animatronics were friendly once you try to help them._

_Will any problems arise?_

Darkus half-skimmed it, realizing that the 'current night guard' was him. He clicked on the crime link, and that brought him to a new page, with an image of the purple suit that's worn by all the employees. The pants were purple though, contrary to the new black dress pants they all have.

**MURDERS AT FAZBEARS**

_Four different children of four different families have gone missing while at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It is assumed they're dead, and no proof has come to light._

_The perpetrator has been seen driving a purple car, along with using the Fazbear employee outfit, despite not being an employee._

_The night guard, one Paul Omar, on the night when the children went missing was asleep at the time, and this purple-obsessed man sneaked in with five children who he promised to 'let them see Freddy one last time.'_

_One child had escaped his grasp, but not without a price. He was severely injured, and had to get medical assistance immediately, but is in a good condition now._

_This child, __Censored, bitch__, reported that the murderer had stuffed the bodies into the old animatronic suits, but no claims have been made by Fazbear's._

_The investigation has been called off, and the pizzeria remains open._

_UPDATE: The perpetrator has been caught and found guilty. The man, Vincent Jomar II, was tried and found guilty of the murders of four children and the attempted murder of one more._

Darkus read through the whole page. _Lucky me, I have insomnia._ He thought this in the back of his head when he saw the night guard was asleep. Darkus was surprised. He hadn't known about these incidents until now, so they must've kept this from the papers and most of the internet. Either that, or he was just not paying attention.

Armed with this knowledge, he thanked the librarian (who switched shifts with what looked like a fresh-out-of-college woman) and went to his own house, not bothering about getting hit by cars, as per usual.

**2 PM**

Darkus was at his apartment, watching some TV (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, to be exact.) when he heard voices speaking outside his apartment door. He recognized Scott, Abby, Oldbag (That's what they called Mark. He was freaking old), and Spencer.

"Come on, we have the key! We can just go in now!" Abby was half-begging. Abby was a couple years older than Darkus, and she had a tendency to flirt with him before she left and his shift started.

"We can't just barge in! Who knows what he could be hiding?" That voice was Scott. Scott was always the nice guy, and he always respected people's privacy. Although that last sentence sounded like he thought Darkus was hiding a bit of weed or something.

"Well, y'know what they say, the more the-" That was Spencer. He's about Darkus's age, just he was kicked out, not really fucking smart. He liked to be annoying.

"Can it, will ya? Just open the damn door, it's freezing out here!" Oldba- Mark. He was about 80 years old, by Darkus's calculations, and always helped with what he could. He was more of a janitor, though.

Darkus heard the click of a lock, and his door opening. He had left his spot on the couch for a more... surprising spot. Right above his bedroom doorway, where they would least expect him.

Abby was the first one to come in, as if knowing that his sleeping pills could induce a really heavy sleep. Seriously, she knocked over a few pens and a small book before getting to his bed. Everyone else came in behind her, trying to get a look.

"...Where's Darkus?" Scott asked to nobody in particular. That was when Darkus decided to show himself.

Darkus screamed, and he had the scream that was like the puppet. Everyone nearly shit their pants, and Mark did. Then again, Mark had an adult diaper on, so it didn't bother him too much. They all turned around to see Darkus, and everybody started laughing. Now, you see, Darkus had nicknames for everyone. Phony for Scott (Puns), Oldbag for Mark, Pootis for Spencer, and Abs for Abby.

Now, before you start saying things, he has his reasons for the nicknames: Phony, because he's almost always contacting Scott on a phone, Oldbag was explained earlier, Pootis is an inside joke, and Abs is because Abby is stupid-strong. Seriously, do not get in her way if she's mad. She may not _look_ strong, but trust me and everyone in that room, she is.

In fact, everybody except Abs was offended, but also got a bit of laughter out of it. Especially Oldbag. That one's hilarious.

"So, how you doin', guys? Come here to kidnap me and hold me for ransom?" Everyone, especially Abby, got a laugh out of this. Darkus could tell Abs was only doing it to try to impress him. She was a little desperate to say the least.

"Maaaaaybe?" Spencer was a little bit of a guy who screws around. Just... yeah.

"Alright, let's go!"

**A/N**

**I'm going to leave it there. I'll have the next chapter up soon, though, and with the animatronics. Let's see where this takes us...**

**'Till next time, though...**

**-Darkus**


	9. Day 3-2

**A/N**

**Sorry this one's out a 'little' later than the others. I was 'busy'.**

**Update on references: I will not include any outright stated references. Only the subtle(ish) ones.**

**References from last chapter:**

**Team Fortress 2**

**Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney**

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Other than that... On with the story!**

_Now..._

Heading towards the pizzeria, they all talked about recent events. They had never walked around with Darkus before, so they were a bit scared when he got hit by a bus, and he came out mostly unscathed. I say mostly because he landed in a tree, and subsequently got a few cuts. After a few more hits (The locals of the area made a game of who could hit Darkus the farthest, and right now Jon, who was Darkus's neighbor below him was winning with 134 yards 2 feet 8 inches.) they finally reached the pizzeria.

**3 PM**

The animatronics were hanging around as if it were the middle of the night, and saw Darkus. Toy Chica started to get up before Darkus held his hand up, in the universal symbol for 'stop.'

"I lied." Was all he said to Toy Chica, who figured out what he was talking about. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy looked at each other and didn't have a clue, and Mangle was practicing walking with Foxy over in the main hallway. Yeah, let's go with that, since I'm low on non-plot-screwing-around ideas right now.

Then about 20 of the employees appeared, and shouted the usual stuff in a surprise party. I'm just going to save your eyes of all-caps by not typing it, since they actually held the i-sound for a while.

All of a sudden, the lights went out, and everyone looked a bit scared. Then Goldie emerged from the back room, where the fuses are located.

"Ah, Darkus, I was wondering when you'd get back. I was honestly surprised when you people weren't open for today, and now I know why." Darkus reached for his knife, which _was_ there, so that was nothing to worry about. "Now, I'd like a rematch, but on my own terms. I get assistance from two powerful beings, along with my own power, versus you with yours." All of the staff looked at Darkus uneasily.

"Fine, then. Have it your way." Darkus then pulled out his knife and cut the stitches, and closed his eye. Then both eyes suddenly opened.

"_**Now, then, I believe we were going to fight?**_"

Darkus had formed a barrier of a sort around all of the staff and animatronics, except Goldie.

"_**Now, who are your little friends? Copies?**_"

"No, better." Goldie beckoned the two animatronics into the room. One was completely black, with glowing white eyes and teeth. The other was a shade of dark purple, and also had the white eyes and teeth. "These two are Shadow versions of Bonnie and Freddy. They are my best men at fighting, and we all will go all-out, so you probably should, too." Goldie looked at Darkus threateningly, and all three of them moved to attack.

Darkus just stood there, and at the last second hit them all in their chest. One may wonder how he did this to all three of them, but he has near-infinite power. What he wants to do, he can do. Usually. All three of them staggered backward, surprised by the sudden force.

"_**So you want me to go all-out, eh? I'll show you all-out.**_"

Then, suddenly, Darkus rushed Shadow Bonnie. He hit passed through him, but Shadow Bonnie suddenly fell. He looked back at Goldie and Shadow Freddy, and showed them that Shadow Bonnie was near dead.

"**_I didn't even need effort. Now I will repeat: you want me to go all-out?_**"

Almost instantly, Shadow Freddy ran like he was being chased by a god damn Wyrm, but slammed into a wall. A dark wall, to be exact. Goldie looked as if he pissed himself, and was backing away cautiously. "Uh... How about we leave, and you won't kill us? Deal?"

"**_Sorry, too late. But..._**"

"But?" Goldie was glad to find an alternative to getting killed. "But what?"

"_**You could fight my twin brother. He, supernaturally, is weaker than me. Brute strength? He beats me by being about 50 times stronger than me.**_"

Goldie liked what he was hearing. If Darkus's twin wasn't as powerful as him, that would give them the upper hand. The only problem is that Darkus's twin hits 50 times harder than Darkus, and Darkus can knock Goldie across the room without a problem, so they can only dodge him.

"Alright, but what's the deal? Do we have any restrictions?" Goldie was skeptical, since he knew people liked to screw over others.

"**_The deal is, is that you may use any powers necessary. Both you, and my twin, may use all powers._**"

This sounded good to Goldie, who looked at Shadow Freddy, who nodded. So he accepted. "Alright, bring him in."

Darkus brought out a cell phone in his pocket. He pressed about 5 times, and held it to his ear.

"**_Uh, hello? Flare? You there?_**"

Goldie and everyone else could hear what Flare was saying.

"Hey, Darkus. Yes, I'm here. What do you need?"

"_**Want to fight someone, no holds on power?**_"

"Oh hell yeah!... Also, why do you sound like you're in Dark Mode?"

"_**Because I am. If you need it, I'll just teleport you here.**_"

"Alright, perfect. I'm kind of in an alleyway with a few muggers. Burned half of 'em to death, and the other half are just standing against the wall right now. Hey, guys, you can go now. Yeah. Just go before I burn you again."

"_**Again? Were you being mugged by those idiots again?**_"

"Yeah. And teleporting me right now would be really nic-"

Flare suddenly appeared in front of Darkus. "Oh, thanks." He hung up the phone he was holding. "Hey Darkus, so what am I fighting?" He said this as fire suddenly formed in his hands. Darkus pointed behind him, towards Goldie and the two Shadows, with Shadow Bonnie just waking up.

Flare looked at them. "Robots? Really? It's like you're screwing with me."

"_**Hey, don't blame me. They wanted a fair chance. Both of you may use powers. When the clock strikes 4, fight!**_"

**A/N **

**Heh, sorry about getting this up late. I was sidetracked and couldn't do a full chapter clearly, so I just made it today. **

**Thanks for the reviews, those mean quite a bit to me, although I've said this about 20 times already. (And it's only been 9 chapters!)**

**And as always, 'Till next chapter.**

**-Darkus**


	10. Day 3-3

**A/N**

**Other than thanks, this top section is probably just going to detail the last chapter's references.**

**Also: Chapter 9 was replaced. This isn't Chapter 9, Chapter 9 is. This is Chapter 10. So in case you missed anything, go back to Chapter 9.**

**Update on references: I'm now going to point out the references, so if you found it before reading this chapter, good.**

**References:**

**Savant Ascent (The game) - Wyrms**

**...That's all I have.**

_Now..._

Before the clocks strike four, I must tell you about Darkus and Flare's looks. Both of them, physically, look the exact same, except Darkus has a large vertical scar over his right eye with stitches, and Flare has his hair styled like Daryan Crescend from Apollo Justice Ace Attorney, but his was thinner, same length, pointy rather than rounded, and Flare always dyes it red. (Not to mention coating it with oil for certain purposes.) Other than the gigantic piece of hair on Flare, their hair is similar as well. They're both black, Flare's has a patted down look to it, while Darkus's looked like he just got out of bed, even when he's about to go to bed. As for clothing, they differ. For the Fazbear uniform, the top of the uniform was purple, while the dress pants that came with it were charcoal black. Darkus's casual clothes are a black sweater (The thing on the sweater is usually random.) and blue jeans. Not that many people have seen under the sweater, but all it is is an orange T-shirt. Flare's casual clothing is a red T-shirt, usually with flames on it, and blue jeans. Darkus has dark brown, almost dark chocolate, eyes while Flare, who uses colored contacts, has red eyes. Kinda like that guy who yells "It's time to yiff some dicks!"

If you can't tell, I'm asking for fanart. PM me a link and I'll probably include it in the next chapter. (Yes, I do know about the no-links thing. I know a way around that.)

At any rate...

Four was only a few minutes away. A few employees (Specifically, Oldbag) were just stunned still, others (including Spencer and Abby) were trying to reason with themselves on how he could do this. Then the third group, which only consisted of one person (Scott), actually believed that Darkus could do this, and it wasn't staged or anything.

Shadow Bonnie had came too, wondering what the hell happened, then remembering that he was supposed to fight. After Goldie and Shadow Freddy telling him about it, he just shrugged an 'okay.'

The employees were watching the clock, the ones who weren't Oldbag, anyway. It was 3:59, and the seconds hand was at the 9. Then the 10. Then the 11... Four... Three... Two... One...

**4 PM**

"**FIIIIIGHT!**" Came the cries of a few employees, stoked to see a fight for once.

Goldie, who had expected Flare to use the same tactics as Darkus, sidestepped. Little did he know that Darkus and Flare are complete opposites in fighting. Well, not complete, but close enough. Flare simply stood there, as if he wasn't fighting, then Shadow Freddy lunged at him.

Flare threw his right fist to connect into Shadow Freddy's face, and Shadow Freddy hit the opposite wall of the fist within 0.2 seconds. Cracks came along the wall, and Darkus was just plastering over them in the background when Shadow Freddy got up. Understanding how he could beat him, Shadow Freddy teleported behind Flare...

Only for Flare to suddenly burst into flame. Flare, nor his clothing (THANK GOD) didn't burn, but rather the fire seemed to just... Be there. Flare chuckled. "I've fought my brother, and he can teleport too. Wouldn't you know it that I know exactly how to counter that?" He suddenly turned around, right foot up, and spin-kicked Shadow Freddy across the room. He then ran (Slowly) at Goldie and Shadow Bonnie, both started shooting projectiles at him. Well, not shooting projectiles, more throwing whatever the hell they could get their hands on, as long as they stayed out of range.

Then, out of the blue, a huge fireball was heading in their direction. Goldie was smart enough to teleport away. Shadow Bonnie? Not so much... He was hit directly with the fireball, but showed no signs of scorching, as he was pure black, anyway. He _was,_ however, screaming in pain after the hit.

That left Flare vs. Goldie. Goldie, who knew to stay away, was summoning different things to throw at Flare. A party hat, maybe a streamer, all burnt instantly as they approached Flare. Then Goldie summoned a large nail, made out of steel. He threw it at Flare, point first, then it melted in mid-air. Goldie thought he won when the molten steel hit Flare, but then he heard a muffled voice.

"Okay, seriously? It tastes like rubber. I know I like to eat melted metal, but where has this even been?" Flare was wiping the molten steel off of his face as if it was jam or something.

Flare finished rubbing off the steel, and Goldie was running. "Oh, hell says no. Literally." Cracks were appearing along the ground toward Goldie, and were under his feet. Suddenly, they started to melt the floor, down to the earth's core. Goldie held on for dear life on one of the edges, ignoring the pain of the burnt ledge. He hoisted himself up only to look Flare in the eyes, and saw more than he thought he would see.

Instead of Darkus's colder, darker eyes, Flare's were softer, ironically. He saw that Flare wasn't intending to kill them, but wouldn't let himself admit it. Goldie cautiously stepped to the side, being watched by Flare, knelt, and tapped on the floor three times.

"Alright, you win." Darkus said from behind Flare. Due to the sudden voice, Flare turned and immediately punched Darkus all the way across the room. The locals, Scott, Abby, and Pootis all were used to Darkus being hit hard and flying, but those who weren't all gasped at the sight of Darkus hitting the wall at full speed. Oldbag was kinda asleep. I'm not talking about being dead or something like that, he was literally asleep. Yeah...

Darkus got up, decently surprised that the wall wasn't broken. "Didn't use full force this time?" Everyone but Oldbag all gaped at this. These pair of twins were so familiar with each other's strength, to the point where they were practically immune. No wonder why they had fought for practice. They could only reach a stalemate.

The spot where the hole was just popped back into place, courtesy of Darkus, as well as all structure damage. Then Darkus got up on a table, cleared his throat, and spoke.

"What do I have to do to get a damn party around here, 'eh?"

**4:20 PM - 10 PM**

The party, which included everyone present, lasted for hours. Again with games, and damn that one guy who thought he could beat Darkus at Super Hexagon on Hyper Hexagonest mode. Perma-death, mind you, so they only had one chance at it. Guess who won. Singing was fun, although a certain someone (_Scott_) sang so horribly that not even a piece of shit would like it. The animatronics all were having fun, being in their Free roam mode. 'Night' mode, as they called it now. Not only that, but Marionette got in on it too, DJing the whole thing. (His choice of 'Smoke Weed Everyday Dubstep Remix' by Snoop Dogg was a choice that nobody regretted. They even got fog machines to simulate smoke!)

Since the only people under 21 were Darkus, Flare, Pootis, and Abby, there was alcohol. All four of them didn't drink. Okay, maybe Pootis tried a bit and ended up getting stuck inside of the gate for Mangle's stage, but what's wrong with that? Okay, all four of them had a few drinks. So what? It wasn't too crazy. Maybe.

...You guys are going to PM me for details on what exactly happened at the party, aren't you?

At any rate, the party was over at some point, and everyone but Darkus, Flare, and Abby left. Darkus was getting Flare to his apartment (not like he'd be needing it that night) and Abby was there just to watch Darkus. She definitely wasn't a stalker, what are you talking about?

**11 PM**

Still, though, when all was said and done, the only ones left were Darkus and the animatronics, yet again. Or would it be?

**A/N**

**This is where updates on personal things will go. Either that or regarding the fans.**

**Aaaaanyway, I kind of wanted people to do fanart of this, but I'm a little bit lazy to try to find it on DeviantArt, so... links anybody? PM me for them.**

**I mean, I'm not doing this to be selfish. I just want to see what Darkus and Flare look like to you guys. Either that, or how they interact with the animatronics. Still, though, I'd love PMs of links to fanart.**

**At any rate, it's 12:13 in the morning where I am at the time of writing this. I'm just going to wait (sleep) and see what you guys do until I post the next chapter.**

**420BLAZEIT (It's 4/20/15 [M/D/Y] or 20/4/15 [D/M/Y] so... Weed.)**

**-Darkus**


	11. Night 4-1

**A/N**

**I think this is a bit redundant by now.**

**References:**

**Pocket God - The cracks of Hell**

**...That's all.**

_Five weeks ago..._

_"Alright, Mr. Fazbear, we got this thing cleaned! It was a hell of a bitch, though."_

_"O-Okay. Did you find anything odd in there?"_

_"Yeah, bones inside the endoskeleton. But considering what you told us, that was kind of expected."_

_"Alright, here's the $200 for cleanup."_

_Now..._

**12 AM**

Darkus had gone through the usual routine. Rock on the button, locking the front doors, etc. After all of that, he found the Toys (Except a certain fox) in Party Room 2, discussing the party.

"I want to do that again, sometime!" You could probably tell who that was.

"Maybe we can ask management? How about asking if an adult-only party can take place here time-after-time." Toy Freddy was fiddling with his top hat, although tried to look serious.

"How about no? That _was_ one hell of a party, though." Toy Bonnie was tilting back, almost falling. "In all seriousness, we probably shouldn't do that again. Did you even see what some people did?"

"Yeah, but it was fun none-the-less!"

"Even with twelve people trying to make you drink that orange-ish stuff?"

"That was called 'Beer,' and people love the stuff." Darkus was right behind Toy Freddy, and surprised everyone. Per usual, anyway. "Makes them act weird, like there was this one guy who got drunk- that's what the 'funny' state is called- and tried to throw party hats as darts! I'm not kidding, it was hilarious!" Darkus doubled over in laughter.

"You're not drunk,- did I pronounce it right?- are you?" Toy Bonnie was a little skeptical on what Darkus was, as she knew he could lie easily.

"No, I'm not drunk. If I was, I'd probably be out cold right now."

Darkus walked out, and went to look for Goldie. Instead, he found Foxy helping out Mangle with walking/running. He started to talk to them about random things, then while in the Main Hall, Darkus asked something the two foxes didn't understand.

"What's down here?" Darkus said, pointing, in the animatronics vision, a solid wall.

"That's a wall, lad. How could some landlubber like ye not see that?" Foxy was mocking Darkus at that point.

"I'm being serious, you guys don't see this doorway?" Darkus then put his hand through the Doorway, and Foxy saw it as him phasing through the wall.

"HOW YE BE DOIN' THAT WHEN YE AREN'T EVEN IN YER SHADOWEY MODE?" Foxy was alarmed, since Darkus could only do this when in Dark Mode. Really, he could use most of his powers in normal mode, he just doesn't want to.

The original Freddy came over to see what was going on. "Foxy, what the hell are you shouting abou-" Freddy saw Darkus with his hand in the wall, and Darkus was proceeding to go through it. "WHAT THE HELL?" Darkus looked in Freddy's direction, with a facial expression that sums up to 'Oh, hi."

Darkus went through the doorway, and into a break room of sorts. It had an old animatronic in the corner, with a few other things inside the place. "What the...?" He knelt down to face-level with the animatronic. On a small table nearby, there were some little cassette tapes, and what looked like a small hand crank. Darkus flipped the switch on the animatonic, and it whirred to life.

"Hello? My name is Spring Bonnie." The animatronic said this as it got up off the floor. It had a distinctly feminine voice to it, and Darkus started to talk to her.

"Hi! My name's Darkus. So... what are you?" Darkus was inquisitive, since he was never told about this room.

"My makers called me a 'hybrid suit' or something. I think it means that I can be two animals at once or something." Darkus looked at the cassettes. "Either that, or it was something like half-animatronic half-something else..."

Darkus looked around for a cassette player while Spring Bonnie was thinking. He finally found one in a cupboard, but found the batteries drained. Fortunately, they were triple-As, which is what his flashlight ran off of. Darkus took out the batteries in the cassette player, and replaced them with the ones in his flashlight. He popped the one with the label '1' in, and started listening with Golden Bonnie who was curious, too.

**A/N**

**Bleh. I'm tired. Have possibly ****_the_**** shortest chapter in the series. **

**Well, not really, I mean, there was that Update chapter that was replaced.**

**Oh well, see ya tomorrow.**

**-Darkus**


	12. Night 4-2

**A/N**

**Heh, guess I was lazy again. From now on, me being lazy with a chapter won't get an update chapter, but anything like family matters, breaks, and stuff like that will.**

**References from last chapter:**

**None. :P**

**Also: My bad for grammar mistakes last chapter. I was tired when I made it.**

_Now..._

**2 AM**

Lars. He was a well-known robber, and had robbed at least twelve stores in a month. He had no pattern, and there was no way that they could catch him now, 'they' being the police. His next target, 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria,' sounded just like the place that was for kids, therefore parents, and therefore lots of money. He had his prized Glock in his hand, while he was trying to lockpick the front door.

After a few attempts, he finally got it, and went inside. He heard noise coming from one of the rooms. "So that's about it. You can just roam around if you'd like." Lars didn't know who this was, but it sounded human, so he tensed on his Glock 17. He peeked into the room, and saw a kid along with a robot he hasn't seen while scoping out the place. "Alright, I'll go check on the others." The kid said, turning toward Lars. Lars had backed away into the wall, knowing he'd be unseen by the kid or animatronic. The kid passed by and stopped where there was a large gift box and the animatronic went into the hall to his left.

He chose this moment to try and eliminate the kid, quietly getting behind him, and shooting him in the head. He had not known that the animatronics, other than that animatronic the kid was talking with, could hear. He accidentally shot a music box through the kid's head, but he didn't think that mattered.

The Marionette woke with a start. He heard a small _ting_, and his music was suddenly gone. His music never did this, because it usually slowed down at first, then stopped. But it was running full-speed and just stopped. He got out of his makeshift home, and checked the music box. Not before noticing a dead child by his feet. He looked to his left, to face a man holding a gun and a silencer. He made the correlation, having seen a gun before, and started to screech.

Everyone in the building heard it. Even Darkus, who wasn't really dead, could hear it over the intense throbbing. It was a different scream from last time, which was one of anger, but one of anguish. Instead of hiding, every animatronic (Save Spring Bonnie) came to the Marionette, and looked at Lars. They all saw the gun and Darkus on the ground.

**3 AM**

"HOW COULD YOU?" Both Freddy's and the Marionette screamed. Spring Bonnie had heard the scream, just didn't know what it meant, so she was more cautious with wandering, which ended with her near the Prize Counter, where she could see the body of Darkus and another man with a gun.

Lars, to put it technically, lost control of some areas in his body. To put it bluntly, he shit his pants. He never thought his life would end at the hands of robots, he thought it would be getting a sickness or something. Spring Bonnie was able to see everyone from where she was, and decided to do something, unlike everyone else, who was just standing there staring down Lars. Spring Bonnie separated the Chicas, and went straight to Lars.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? WHY WOULD YOU KILL AN INNOCENT BOY?" Spring Bonnie shouted. Thing was, was that only Marionette and Spring Bonnie knew his real age. Everyone else thought he was somewhere around the late teens to the early 20s, considering how tall he actually is. Spring Bonnie, to put it technically, was harsher than the other animatronics. Bluntly, she was fucking BRUTAL with punishment. She ripped off Lars's shooting arm, (His right) then started to break his left knee.

Then Darkus spoke up. "Hey, can't I join in on the fun?" He was, luckily, shot only in the flesh, no bone or brain was hit. Looks like Lars has to practi- Oh wait. "Sure, it hurts like hell, but it's worth it, isn't it?" Darkus picked up the silenced gun with his left hand and pointed it at the robber's other knee.

"No, please, I just was doing this for money!" Lars shouted. "I wasn't here to kill!"

"How ironic. I saved the company a couple of days ago for stopping a robbery." Darkus pulled the trigger, which resulted in yelling. "Different circumstances, though." Darkus's head was bleeding, a lot. There wasn't much he could do, other than bandage it up and hope for the best.

Spring Bonnie was still pissed at this guy hurting her first friend here. She grabbed his head, and lifted him up. "Care to do the honors?" Darkus asked from behind Spring Bonnie, offering the gun.

**A/N**

**I got tired halfway through, and got bored a quarter way through. What is it with me and robberies just sucking?**

**Oh, well. Also, I'm still accepting links.**

**Alright, see you next chapter. :P**

**-Darkus**


	13. Night 4-3

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded for three days. I have excuses for all three. First day is that I started a new story, which is a crossover of FNAF and Cave Story, and you want to play Cave Story before reading it. I'm also alternating days with updating now. Second day is that I was lazy, plain and simple. Third day, there was a party for a cousin of mine- well, a cousin's son. He's actually a few years younger than me, which is surprising since we're two different generations. It was his birthday, at any rate. Because of this, I'm going to try to make this the longest chapter.**

**TL;DR I have a different story up and this is probably going to be the longest chapter in the story.**

**Also: I missed a few references over the past chapters. Notably, Mastermax888 with the "It's time to yiff some dicks" bit during the descriptions in chapter 10.**

**References from last chapter:**

**None. It was from Lars's POV anyway.**

**TO THE STORY!**

Spring Bonnie looked at the gun Darkus held out to her. "No, thanks. I don't think my hand'll fit." She said this while noticing how Darkus's finger was almost pressed against the trigger guard when he had it on the trigger. "Besides," she ripped off Lars's other hand, "look at his hand compared to mine. It's tiny!"

Darkus saw the size comparison. The man _did_ have tiny hands, even compared to Darkus's, plus Darkus had to cram his finger so he could pull the trigger. "Alright. Do what you want, then. I'll go try to patch this up." He gestured to his head. "Hurts like hell, y'know? Maybe I'll find painkillers." Toy Chica thought this was a joke, and almost- _almost_\- laughed out loud. She didn't though, as she was being watched by the Marionette.

"I'm not too sure, but I think there's a first aid kit in the office." Balloon Boy spoke up. "I saw it once when I sneaked into it. I couldn't fight, so I just took the night guard's batteries. It was pretty much 6 AM, so I didn't really help much there. Still, though, I think the first aid kit's there."

Everyone looked in astonishment. Balloon Boy was generally known as the useless one, since he couldn't do anything to kill the night guards. In fact, they didn't know he thought of taking the batteries out of their flashlight. He even got in without the night guard knowing! They were about to start praising him before Darkus ran to the Office.

Darkus found the first aid kit on the wall behind his (Okay, the company's, but it's Darkus's right now.) chair. It had the usual things you would find in a first-aid kit: Band-aids, ointment, antibacterial wipe sheet-things, gauze, aspirin, painkillers (_THANK GOD_), those elastic gloves you find in doctor's offices and stuff, a surgical mask, a folded foil blanket (Or, as on the label, a 'Space Blanket'), and all that good stuff. Darkus guessed that they were there in case the guard got into a fight and were injured or something. Maybe a kid. Darkus chose out a few things, those being painkillers, gauze, and the ointment.

Darkus got to work, taking a painkiller first. He applied ointment to a piece of gauze padding, and started to wrap it around his head, putting ointment where the entry and exit wounds were. He wasn't a doctor, and wasn't experienced in the field, so this would do for him. The pain died down, and he looked a little ridiculous with the white padding around his head. The bullet skimmed the top of his head, so Darkus tried- key word, tried- to cover it up with one wrap-around. It didn't work, so he just covered the whole top of his head, with a few tufts of hair sticking out from here and there.

Upon getting back, Lars was gone, and everyone was cleaned up. Darkus had taken a good twenty minutes to clean himself up, although he still had blood on his suit. (_"Do you have ANY idea how hard this is to clean out?"_) Darkus didn't need to know where Lars went. Not that he cared, anyway.

Lars was still alive, just barely. They dumped him out on the side of the road, since the toy animatronics, Golden Freddy, and Spring Bonnie could all go outside knowing full well where their going. Spring Bonnie was still really pissed, but she was kind of over it.

If you can't tell, Spring Bonnie is overprotective of children. If two children fight, she'll try to break them apart peacefully. If an adult is hurting a child, she goes berserk. Either that or ballistic. Seriously, she'll rip apart the adult, as seen in the last chapter. In fact, if she saw another animatronic threatening a child, you know the deal.

Darkus made his way to the Show Stage to see the toy animatronics without a problem. The painkillers said they lasted about 2 hours, so Darkus had nothing to worry about.

**4 AM**

Flare was in Darkus's apartment. Being twins, they both shared insomnia, and Flare didn't want to sleep. He fiddled around with a few things on the computer before going on to this site, FanFiction. After reading a few stories, he decided to play a few games Darkus had. Super Hexagon was out of the question; Flare got angry easily, and anger means fire. Cave Story looked good, but Flare wanted to save that. Team Fortress 2 was on there, just Flare didn't know how Darkus's computer would handle it. Just to check, he double clicked the familiar circle with four lines through it and Team Fortress 2 loaded like a charm.

After a couple rounds of Mann vs. Machine (Which, for all of you that have played, know it takes a damn long time), Flare decided to grab a soda from Darkus's fridge, to find that Darkus had a bottle of Sriracha, or, nicknamed by Flare, the Rooster Sauce of the Gods. Flare loved the stuff and would drink the whole bottle, and the bottle even had a small note taped on the cap:

_Look, I knew you were going to ask me to buy some, so I bought it before hand. Just go with it._

_-Darkus_

Flare got to digging in. and started to watch a few shows on Netflix.

**5 AM**

Darkus stood up, finishing the makeshift starting line. He and the animtronics decided to have a race. Darkus and Foxy were not included, seeing as Darkus would win easily, with Foxy coming in second every time. Goldie and the shadows didn't want to compete, they were useless at running. Spring Bonnie wanted to compete, but wasn't sure if she had a broken part or anything, so she abstained. The Marionette was also disqualified, as he pretty much floats, but otherwise he was content with watching, trying to fix his music box. He wasn't mad anymore since he knew who was the cause of the music stopping, so the Marionette just tried to fix his music box.

Also, I should mention: Spring Bonnie (Or Springtrap, whatever you prefer) isn't decayed as much. Only slight decay here and there, like Freddy or Foxy. She doesn't mind, since she thinks it builds character.

All of the eligible animatronics lined up at the line, and prepared to run to the office. Darkus waited a moment, and chose a random time to pop a popper, which meant go. He popped the popper, and all of the animatronics started to run. The line was located at the end of the Main Hall, across the Office. Toy Freddy butted Chica out of the way, only to be elbowed in the face by Toy Bonnie. Toy Chica was falling behind, and was trying to catch up. Mangle was using Foxy's trick for running, and ran like hell. WAY past the others. Darkus decided she didn't count, since Foxy's been training her with walking and running.

All in all, it was the original Bonnie that won the race. Faceless he may be, plus he has no right arm, but he can run pretty fast. Mangle was disqualified, due to the reasons mentioned earlier, and Darkus looked at the time. It was 5:48, which meant Darkus needed to pack up and go home soon. Before he did, though, he tried to help the Marionette with the music box, since Darkus had a knack with technology. He discovered that most of the inner workings were fine, but one part was broken off. The Marionette produced the part that was missing, and Darkus attempted to fix the music box, with success on his second try.

"Alright, guys. I'll be seeing you tomorrow. I gotta leave soon." Darkus announced, putting the now-useless rock and a few other belongings in his bag. "It's..."

**6 AM**

"...Wow, 6 on the dot. See you guys tomorrow." Darkus headed home, nodding goodbye to everyone. After he left, he realized he never told the original Freddy what happened to Jeremy, but he can save that for tomorrow. He started walking, and got a few times per the norm. He got to his apartment to find his brother on the couch, with Netflix turned to a show about this purple dog that fights monsters or something like that. Darkus picked up the PS3 controller, and sat next to Flare, who was halfway through the sriracha bottle. "Portal 2?" Darkus asked without hesitation.

"Let's do this." Flare responded.

**A/N**

**Again, sorry about the wait. I hope this chapter makes up for that. It's probably not the longest chapter (That would probably go to chapter 2.) but it's longer considering the recent chapters.**

**Also: Please check out my new story! I'm alternating uploads between this story and the other one. The new story is a FNAF crossover with Cave Story.**

**At any rate, see you guys in the next chapter.**

**-Darkus**


	14. An Update

**Alright, time for another update.**

**Now, you may notice that I'm getting kind of screwed over for making chapters, since I try to update daily. So here's a solution:**

**Longer time, longer chapters.**

**In other words, the amount of time I spend gone from uploading, I try to convert into a larger chapter. However, if there is a chapter that needs to be short (Such as this) and is here for information, the LTLC rule won't apply. Also: I may actually spend a couple of days writing instead of whipping up a chapter in a night. More detail, longer chapters, stuff like that. Either way, though, sorry 'bout the absence with uploading. I'll try to get a chapter up tomorrow.**

**Hope you guys are cool with this, since my schedule is nonexistent. (AKA What happens in my life is random most of the time.)**

**-Darkus**


	15. Day 4-1

**A/N**

**Damn me and my laziness. And addiction to Super Hexagon and Team Fortress 2.**

**...Yeah, sorry about the long time without a chapter. I failed you guys. ;-;**

**So, to make it up I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than chapter 2. Seriously, chapter 2 has over 3,000 words, so this is gonna take a while.**

**Also: References:**

**None. D:**

**Remember: If a game, show, food, or movie is outright said, it's not included here.**

_Now..._

**6:30 AM**

Scott arrived at work early. This was typical for him and Abby, more Abby, but he just fancied to arrive early most of the time. He checked around the place, and a few janitors were cleaning around the place. Why they did this was a mystery to Scott, they clean before Darkus's shift and after closing hours, so they don't really have much to clean. Well, other than the messes that the other animatronics made sometimes. Once Toy Freddy's hat went missing and it was found in one of the walk-in freezers.

Scott went over to the Prize Corner, without much to do with. He spotted a janitor scrubbing an area on the floor in front of the counter, near where the music box was. "What're you scrubbing so hard for? It's probably just a little bit of oil, you just need a rag." He noticed that the janitor was using some chemical cleaner, along with a sponge that had a scrubber side.

"...You don't want to know." The janitor replied. "You might go a bit crazy."

_What could he be cleaning that could make me go crazy? Seriously..._ Scott thought to himself. Then he replied with what most kids say when they're told 'when you're older' or something like that. "Why not? What could it possibly be that would make me go crazy?"

The janitor turned to Scott. "It's blood. We're not sure where it came from, but considering we're the first ones here after a certain night guard..."

Scott grabbed for his cell, speed dialing Darkus (_Oh, how many times Abby asked for the numbers._). It was picked up second ring.

"Scott? What do you want?" Darkus said into the receiver.

Scott sighed in relief. "Nothing m-much. Just a quick question."

Darkus spoke to Flare for a second and returned after a small bit. "Alright, shoot."

"So... uh... Who's blood is on the floor?" Scott thought this was a little blunt, but knowing Darkus wouldn't care he went for the blunt approach.

"Oh, that. It's partly mine, mostly this one guy who tried to break in."

"Wait, what happene- Wait, break in?"

"Yeah. Shot me in the head, but only skimmed it. Thank god for sucky aim, huh? At any rate, I fought back, and blood was spilled. I fixed it up myself but-"

"You mean someone tried to rob us, again?"

"Yeah, pretty much. They really need to learn that I work here, not some third-rate fat guy who doesn't seem to care about what happens. Then again, the guy I'm thinking about also rides a segway and needs lollipops..."

"...No comment there. Anyway, so what did you do with him?"

"Same thing as last time. Left him for others. I'm pretty sure that _someone_ picked him up, considering that I heard sirens about half-an-hour afterwards."

"Wait, you mean you didn't even call anyone that time?"

"Nope. Didn't feel like it. Shot in the head, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Did you get it stitched up?"

"Well, I've got a temporary solution. I'm sure I'll get it checked by a professional sooner or later."

Scott sighed. Typical Darkus from what he's seen. "Well, I'll catch up with you later, you're probably gonna need sleep."

"Good point."

Scott hung up, then looked at the janitor. "Well, I know who's blood it is, k-kinda." The janitor looked at him silently. "It's part Darkus's, part robber's. Apparently, the robber shot Darkus, but only skimmed him. Darkus, of course, fought back. That explains a bit, doesn't it?" The janitor went back to cleaning the blood.

**7 AM**

_Well, I've got an hour to kill before the day starts. I should get prepared._ Scott thought in his head. He went into the party rooms, and made sure that everything was correct. The posters were a pain, since you had to practically punch them to make them stay up, and the party hats tended to fly everywhere, as if attacking someone. He never minded doing this; it gave him something to do for once.

After checking that all the party rooms were in order, he went and checked on the toy animatronics. Little did he know, that Spring Bonnie was actually hiding under the stage while everyone came. There was a secret wooden hatch in the back. They all looked fine, so he went and checked on Mangle. They were all in good shape, so he was perfectly fine.

Scott prepared for the eight-o-clock ringing of the bell. He was perfectly fine with children; he's no pedophile, mind you. He was the type of guy who found it heartwarming to see a child smile. In fact, Scott had no children of his own, but he always treated any customer's children as if they were his own. He didn't get attached enough that he would be heartbroken when they left, but enough so that the children see him as friendly, and almost smile at his mere presence. This may sound selfish, but it's really not for Scott; he just liked to see children smile.

Abby sat at one of the tables. She was on a phone, and had ear buds in. _Better not bother her._

And then a few accidents happened, leading the company to almost, _almost_, going out. Thankfully, they pulled through, and the business was going great for now. _As long as Darkus's... 'accident' didn't get reported, everything would be fine, right? So just stay calm._

**8 AM**

The opening alarm went off. It wasn't an alarm, more a song. Just a simple thing for ambiance. It was a wordless piece, with acoustic guitar taking lead and a soft piano. This music only played during the beginning of the day, so when the animatronics were singing, no interruptions were made with the music. There was barely anybody during the morning, they usually came around noon. Because of school, though, even less people would be here until after around 1 PM, so Scott had plenty of time to waste doing whatever.

Then Scott had an idea. Darkus was out, but he saw Darkus's brother. He picked up his phone, and dialed Darkus, hoping for his brother to pick up instead. The phone was picked up after a few rings.

"'Ello? Okay, first, who are you, and second, Darkus is asleep." It sounded almost exactly like Darkus, but a slightly different accent.

"Oh, I know that. I'm calling for his brother, and I think that's you."

"What, do you need me to perform something?"

"No, I just have a crap ton of time to waste, so I thought you could help out with that."

"Wasting time? Oh, I could help with that. Now, assuming that I'm going, how do I get there?"

Scott thought about this. He couldn't walk; he had no directions and everyone was used to Darkus who went flying, but Flare could probably just shrug off what hits him, which could be a problem. Scott couldn't really leave himself; he was always a rule follower. Then he had an idea.

"Hang on a second, I think someone will be there soon. Just wait outside."

Scott hung up, and walked over to Abby. "You remember Darkus's brother, right?"

Abby looked at Scott, and blushed a little bit. "M-maybe..."

"Well, look. I need you to pick him up from Darkus's apartment and take him here. He's probably going to help out."

Abby was out like a shot, almost leaving her phone behind. Scott smiled to himself. _Well, that was pretty easy._ All he had to do now was wait, and probably play a few arcade games. He decided on Dig Dug, with a peculiar high score with the initials 'ST', and almost every single one below it with the initials 'JF'. After a few minutes, he decided on another game, that being Pac-Man.

Without much to do, he kept playing.

* * *

**12 PM**

Multiple parents and children in the ages between three and four came in for a party. Everyone perked up at this, and got to work. Flare had arrived, with a successful Abby, though she wouldn't tell Scott what about.

The animatronics started to glitch out a little bit. It was just speech, for the most part, so there wasn't much to worry about, until they started to move in odd ways. After that, with some complaining from the kids, they took the animatronics to the Parts/Services room to get them fixed up. In the mean time, they let Flare entertain the children.

"Alright, kids. My name's Flare, I'm going to perform something that I'm an expert at, okay?"

All the children nodded their heads.

"Now, what I'm going to do is play with fire, but I'm experienced and I know what to do in case of an accident, okay? Please stay away from the stage a bit, it could get too hot for you guys."

A child raised their hand. "Isn't playing with fire bad?"

Flare answered. "Yes, it is. It could possibly damage your possessions, and could kill you. Now, like I said, I'm an expert at this, so it's best to stay away, alright kid?"

The child nodded and went back to his parents to watch this mister Flare. He wondered whether Flare was his nickname or his real name.

Flare then looked around. "Any other questions before I start?"

Another kid raised their hand. "What happens if the fire gets you? I once heard from mommy that fire really hurts."

"Yes, it does hurt. However, I'm a special case. Now, parents, I trust you can actually believe this, because this is true." He started to light a match. "Now, I'm a special case because..." He lit his arm on fire. "I'm immune to fire. See, only I can do this. Now remember, kids, that only I can do this. If you try it, you'll be in a lot of pain, which you won't like one bit, okay?"

The parents thought it was an illusion using a sort of protective sheet or something of the sort. Then Flare started to light candles.

"Now, let me show you a party trick I like to perform. You see all these candles?"

The children nodded.

"Now, if I put them all out..." He put all of them out by waving his hand over the candles. "They're out, right?"

The kids nodded again, mesmerized by the smoke it created.

"Watch." Flare said, before lighting another match and holding up to the smoke, which burnt and traced back to all the candles, lighting them.

All of the children oohed and aahed. They never thought that was possible, and most of the parents were surprised, too.

"Are you sure this is even safe?" A parent inquired.

"Oh, it's not safe. Why do you think I restricted the kids back?" Flare answered in return. He had a point. "Now, for another trick. Now, one of you kids name an animal."

All of the children's hands went up, a few shouting, too.

"Uh... You!" Flare pointed. "In the green shirt. What's your name?"

"...Michael." The kid replied nervously. "Uhm... for my animal... I guess a fox?"

Flare positioned a barrel on the side of the stage. "A fox, huh? Well, I've got this barrel here that allows me to create an object, so here we go!" Flare wove his hands around in the air, and out came the barrel a fox engulfed in fire. Well, more a fox that _was_ made out of fire.

Michael looked, awed. The other kids, awed. The parents, a little iffy, but awed nonetheless. "Mister... can you create Foxy?" Flare thought for a moment, and remembered a fox animatronic. "I mean... It's not like I want a complete replica..."

"Well, it's not like I have much to lose!" Flare wove his hands again, and in went the normal fox, and out came Foxy the Pirate. "How's that?" Flare asked.

Michael just looked up at Flare. The other kids were focused on the fox, and the parents were focused on the danger of the fire. "C-can you make the other ones that were here?"

"Sure thing!" All of a sudden, a fire version of Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Toy Bonnie all popped out.

"Hey kids!" The Fire Freddy said. "I'm Fire Freddy! I guess we'll be here until the originals get fixed, right?"

The children all stared awed.

**1 PM**

It was at this time that a few older kids came in, and saw Flare and the fire animatronics. They were tempted to touch them, but knew better. Their parents had no idea what was going on, and went to Scott, who was nearby. "What is that... _thing_, doing?!"

"Don't worry, miss. He's an expert. As long as people stay the correct distance, nobody will get hurt. Also, that 'thing' is Flare."

The woman was about to threaten to sue Fazbear entertainment when she saw exactly what Flare was doing. He had recreated the animatronics normally there, and had them all acting, overhearing various bits, including the children calling them 'Fire' rather than their usual 'Toy', although that was a little bit expected.

Everyone had stared, awed, and just watched. No words were said, except when the Fire animatronics, Flare, or whatever else asked questions.

"Now, kids, you want another one to join us?" Flare and the Fire animatronics had been singing and dancing, with the kids and adults staying away from the stage, as Flare instructed. Scott actually contacted the manager about this, and was told, during closing hours, to paint an orange line that was the recommended distance away from the stage when Flare was performing.

The adults actually raised their hands, too, this time. Flare pointed a couple adults, a couple giving bland ones, one interesting one which he did summon, which was a wolf with armor and an accompanying sword, named 'Fire Flame.' The parents thought this was a little redundant, since the one who thought of this was specifying the details named him 'Flame' even though Flare put 'Fire' before hand anyway.

* * *

**3 PM**

Darkus woke up, and noticed Flare was gone. _Probably to go get more Sriracha. Then again, he could've just kicked me and asked._ He saw a note on the foot of his bed.

_Hey, I'm needed at the pizzeria if you need me._

_Also; Why the fuck did you make a game out of you getting hit?_

_-Flare_

Then in a different handwriting:

_You really need to come over here when you can._

_-Abby_

Darkus sighed. So Scott sent Abby to pick up Flare, or something like that, huh? He left his phone on the desk beside him, and now it was on the kitchen table. Sighing, he picked it up and headed out.

Now, normally, Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria wasn't too crowded during the early rush hours. When Darkus got there, without getting hit weirdly enough, he saw almost every car in the area in the parking lot. He pushed inside and found Flare performing with his own Fire animatronics.

They were in between songs, so it was the perfect time. "Hey, Flare!" Darkus called from across the room. "Got a little room?"

The parents and children looked back, to see someone that looked exactly like Flare, but had a large scar over his eye. One of the children pointed and asked something. "Can you do what Flare does? Because he says he's the only one who can do it."

Darkus looked at the child. "If you mean control fire, then no. Only he can do it." He walked up onto the stage, and patted his brother on the back. "Not bad, bro. Thought you would've done something different, but this is good." Flare shot a look at Darkus. "What? It's not like you're more powerful than me."

The parents and children all gasped at this remark. Darkus and Flare both had the crowd stand farther back and away from the side walls.

"Alright, let's settle this!" Flare said throwing a right handed punch at Darkus, which he dodged easily.

"Just... wow... I thought you remembered." Darkus then teleported behind Flare and hit him with a lefty.

Flare was knocked forward a bit, but not much. He spun around, and kicked Darkus into the wall, cracking it. The Fire animatronics were standing by, not sure what to do.

Darkus got off the wall, and uppercutted Flare, then slashed a blackness towards him. The children thought this was all real, and the parents didn't think it was serious until now, when Flare shot a fireball downward at Darkus, missing by an inch, singing a little bit of gauze.

Flare landed and charged at Darkus, swinging backward when Darkus suddenly disappeared, but hit nothing, as Darkus was above him. He grabbed Flare with a chain and pulled him skyward, then started slashing at him with darkness.

**A/N**

**Okay, I feel like leaving it there.**

**Also: This is not longer than chapter 2. ;-;**

**At any rate, I'm just going to focus on this story for now. I'll finish the other one (The Cave Story and FNAF crossover) when I'm finished with this one.**

**See ya!**

**-Darkus**


	16. Day 4-2

**A/N**

**Aw, no reviews? I personally love those. ;-;**

**Either way, though, [Insert praise here because I'm unoriginal right now]. Also, sorry I've been kinda dead. Been playing other games (*coughcough* ONAF2, TF2, SUPER HEXAGON *coughcough*)**

**References!**

**Mall Cop - Darkus's description of what he's not**

**Five Nights at Fuckboy's - Poster punching and party hat attacks**

**Fazbear and Friendship! (Again) - The Dig Dug high scores**

**FlameSpeed's Stories - Flame the Wolf Paladin**

**Now, on with the story!**

Darkus was hitting Flare with multiple slashes, until Flare broke free via a pulse of fire. Flare then put his two fists together, set them on fire, and brought them down- hard- on Darkus's face. Darkus went straight down, and into the stage, literally.

Spring Bonnie, who was hiding there, looked at Darkus, and hoped she wasn't going to be found. Darkus got up, much to Spring Bonnie's relief, and went back to fighting. Unknown to her, though, was that Darkus could sense nearby entities, so he knew for a fact that she was there. It wasn't like he was going to tell anyone, though.

Darkus got back up on stage, fixing the floor where he crashed. He faced Flare, backed by a couple Fire animatronics.

"Well, this isn't that fair."

"It kind of is. Remember how you said you were more powerful than me?"

"Oh, yeah. Fine, then, if ya want to play that way."

Darkus instantly shot out projectiles, hitting a couple Fire animatronics, injuring but not killing. He then rushed into Flare, knocking him back a little bit. Flare got back up and him and Darkus hit each other, sending both flying.

"You want to call draw?" Flare asked from a split table.

"Your call." Was the answer Darkus gave, while trying to pry himself from the wall.

"Alright, then. Fight's over."

Flare got up, and brushed himself off. He went over to his brother, and pulled him off the wall. Darkus looked up at him. "Not bad. Caught me off guard with that reversal."

The crowd that had formed, comprised of small children, teenagers, and parents, looked at the two. They both demonstrated immense power, as well as coming to terms easily, as if it were just a game, which it was to the pair.

Flare looked at the crowd, who started to cheer. "You didn't do too bad yourself. Honestly didn't expect you to pull an above-below so soon." Darkus brushed himself off, while trying to fix the table and wall.

Scott went up to the two. "Look, if the animatronics ever do that again, check your phones, okay?" He gestured at the crowd. "Looks like you two could make quite a bit."

"Yeah, but it wasn't much work." Darkus returned. "I mean, we used to do this on a daily basis, more for practice than anything."

And with that, half because I'm lazy and half because I can't think of anything else to do here, we fast forward to...

**8 PM**

Darkus watched as the last of the people left. More tricks were done, and eventually the animatronics were back. The kids were a little disappointed, but the parents were relieved that the pair of brothers were away from their children. The teens started to talk with the brothers themselves. (And let's say more than one selfie with one or both were taken.)

Flare was in the back, sitting down on a chair. He was talking to the old animatronics. "So, how've you guy's been?"

Freddy was the only one that felt like speaking. Bonnie wasn't in the mood, and Chica half-couldn't half-didn't. Foxy was pissed. "I've been fine. Bonnie's a little... I don't know, Chica seems fine, and Foxy doesn't feel like being talked to."

"Ah, I see. Did you watch the Toys get fixed back here?"

"Yeah, they had a bit of a problem with a few wires to their voice box. The motor malfunction was probably from the errors in the speech, since the movements and speech seem tied in during day mode."

"Makes a little sense, I guess. You seen Poot-I mean, Spencer?"

"Uh... no. I think he's the day-shift guard."

"Alright, what about Oldbag?"

"Hospital. Cardiac arrest, or something along those lines."

"Well, then. Someone can't watch a fight."

"Well, you _did_ come out of nowhere, since nobody knew Darkus even _had_ a brother."

"...Good point."

"So, where is Darkus?"

"...You want me to get him, don't you?"

"Pretty much."

Flare got up. "Well, I should go grab him, then. I need some sleep, anyway."

"Isn't it only eight? I thought most humans went to sleep mode at te-" Flare vanished from the room, much like Darkus can do. Darkus does it quicker, though. "...Dang it..."

* * *

Flare suddenly appeared behind Darkus, although Darkus was already predicting him. Flare tapped his brother's shoulder, and pointed towards the back room. Darkus entered, and found Freddy waiting.

"So, you're here now." Freddy wanted to say something about Jeremy, but refrained for now.

"Yep, pretty much." Darkus also wanted to bring the topic of Jeremy Fitzgerald up, but refrained from doing so.

"So... uh..."

"This is kinda awkward."

"How was today?"

"Well, it was fun. Me and my brother almost killed each other, but it was fun."

"Speaking of killing-" Freddy didn't really know how else Jeremy went. "-what happened to Jeremy?"

"Oh, yeah. That. Well, I found this article about him... Uh... How do I put this... He was nearly killed."

"WHAT?" Freddy was slightly relieved that it wasn't completely killed.

"Well, he's missing his frontal lobe, because an animatronic bit him or something." Darkus was trying to recall the article from the day before. "I think the guy after him, Frizz Smithy or something like that, tampered with one or more of you."

Freddy thought back. "Well, it wasn't one of us. He didn't come in here."

"Hm... Interesting. The article states that he could've caused the... accident."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No, but I'm kinda thinking it was probably Puppet Master/Mangle, since, y'know, sharp teeth and all."

"...I swear, you two are driving me mad." Bonnie was in the corner. "Can't a rabbit get some fu- I mean, just... SHUT UP OR GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

"Jeez, no need to rage." Darkus commented. "Besides, whats better, knowing something or being in the vague little part of everything?'

"Oi, Darkus! What time it be?" Came a familiar pirate voice from the back.

**A/N**

**LOL I was really lazy with this chapter. Probably because it's 12 AM, but no fucks given. Seriously, though, get ready for a night. Probably.**

**Also; I kinda run on reviews. It's more it lets me know people are actually reading this and care. Either way, though, I don't mind what you guys do.**

**See you next chapter, which will probably take me *looks at wrist* half past... *looks up* forever.**

**-Darkus**


	17. Night 5-1

**A/N**

**Okay, I may be a little jittery this chapter. My personal OC was accepted for a certain story (coughcoughOneOfFlameSpeed'scoughcough) so I'm kinda excited right now. Expect at least ****_one_**** reference to his stories here.**

**At any rate...**

**There were no references that were intentional/found by me last chapter. D:**

**12 AM**

"Oh, wow." Darkus chirped. "Twelve on the dot. Flare must be gone already, so..." Darkus had brought his equipment with him in case he was going to stay most of the day. "I'll just do normal procedure and stuff. Is the Marionette's music box still broken?"

Bonnie sighed. "Not from what I heard. I think he's still tinkering with it. I'd go check if I were you."

"Alright, then. See you later in the night, I guess." Darkus went off to the office to drop off his things, only to notice the broken music box on the desk. On it was a note, that looked like it was written by a child.

_music box broken_

_i can't fix_

_plese fix_

_-Marionet_

Darkus sighed. He considered the Marionette, being one with absurdly long fingers ("_DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TAKE THAT OUT OF CONTEXT._") would, of course, write like a child. He probably hasn't even written something before, so he might've gotten a child or another animatronic- _Probably BB, by the looks of it._ -to write it.

Sighing, Darkus pried open the music box's side to see what was wrong with it. He found the ratchet lever broken on the inside, and the cylinder was misplaced. (Thank you, Wikipedia, for giving me the answers as to what the hell those were.) He took out the cylinder, and found one in the desk inside of a clear plastic box, labeled "My Grandfather's Clock". He replaced the cylinder, and got to work on the ratchet, noting the thin scratches from the Marionette trying to fix it himself. _And here I was, thinking he was the grandmaster elite here... _

After a couple of minutes spent finding an adhesive of some variety, Darkus ended up finding a bit of good ol' duct tape. He repaired the broken ratchet lever, and set it back in place. He attempted to wind the music box a couple of times, and it had worked both times, seemingly without problem. He picked up the music box, got up, and went over to the prize counter.

* * *

**1 AM**

BB was watching for the night guard. He was going to ask for batteries- although, why would he need to when the guard has those sweet_ succulent __**double A **_**batteries** in his flashlight. He didn't eat them, of course he didn't, but they were to him what sugar is to children. Addictive, nice-tasting, bad for BB, and gave him an energy-high, like a child has a sugar-high. He saw Darkus coming out of the main hallway, and walked over to him, hoping to pickpocket his batteries. He went to the left, and didn't realize until after Darkus had passed him that Darkus was lefty, so that would mean he kept it on his left side, while BB was at his right side.

Darkus went up to the Marionette's box, and tapped softly on it. The Marionette, who really doesn't sleep without his music rose up without question. He took one look at the device in Darkus's hands, and grabbed it immediately. He started winding it frantically, and stopped to see if it worked. It didn't have the same melody, but this one... This one was much smoother. The Marionette quite fancied this tune, and set it to where it usually was, so that the night guard was constantly winding it. Darkus had a rock pressed against the Wind Box button already, so all he had to do was hook it up when the Marionette placed it back.

"I can't thank you enough, child." The Marionette chirped. "I honestly did not know who you were until now. I think I remember seeing you during opening day." He looked down at Darkus, and upon seeing BB reaching for his flashlight/torch (Depends on country) he picked the small animatronic up, who started to wail like, well, a little boy. "BB, I'm afraid I cannot let you have any batteries. Darkus may need it, and remember what happened last time you had batteries?"

_Twelve days ago, during the day._

BB saw a kid accidentally drop a couple of batteries for a remote he was using to control a car. The kid got replacement batteries from his parents, and went on with the RC Helicopter that was given to him.

Balloon Boy decided to pick up the batteries, but upon picking them up, felt a small amount of energy inside of them. He, being a robot mind you, put a battery between his hands and put it inside of his mouth. I don't have a reason for why he did this right now, so just presume he was just seeing what would happen. Coincidentally, his mouth was actually where a helium hose was to blow up the balloons for children, but no need to worry about it.

The battery made contact with the insides of BB's mouth, and all of a sudden he went crazy. He was running everywhere, blowing up balloons, and even messing with the other animatronics. Eventually, the Marionette picked up BB, stuck him inside a box, and simply waited for the battery to drain.

_Now._

"So? I bet I could control myself this time!" The small balloon giving child whined. "Besides, it's night time! What's the worse that could happen?"

The Marionette didn't give in. "The worse that could happen is that you tear this place down. Even worse than that, you could get us and yourself dismantled!"

"...Fine. You win. Can you put me down now, pleeeeeaaaaasssse?"

The Marionette placed the small animatronic on the floor. "If I see you trying to take his flashlight/torch again, it's the day in the box for you!" The box in question was a small box the size of a watermelon, and only BB could really fit in it, and BB's a bit claustrophobic. You can see how that would go over.

* * *

**1:48 AM**

Darkus walked onto the Show Stage, seeing all the toy animatronics fiddling with their respective items. Toy Freddy was picking at the mesh on his microphone, Toy Bonnie was tuning her guitar, and Toy Chica was staring intensely at her cupcake. Tension was high, apparently.

"So, what's up?" Darkus chirped from right in front of the stage. They had been too preoccupied to notice him at first, but when he spoke all attention was on him.

"Nothing much. We're just kind of... wondering what will happen to us..." Toy Freddy said, with a bit of sadness in the last bit. "I mean, you guys have Flare and yourself... So I don't see any of us acting soon..."

"Jeez, man, no need to be depressed. It's not like they're gonna scrap ya or anything!" Darkus got up on stage. "I mean, come on! We could perform with you! Maybe bring out Fire Flame and the rest, y'know?"

"He's kinda got a point." Toy Bonnie quipped. "I mean, we may be made of plastic, but aren't we burn-resistant?"

Toy Chica started to chat as well. "I mean, look at me! I handle the ovens and stuff, so I'd be perfect for this!"

Darkus started to nod. "Yeah, that could be arranged."

**A/N**

**Again, with me being lazy. I'm not sure whether or not to make this the final night or not, but I'll just roll with what I have.**

**Also; Cave Story music is perfect for making these chapters. I could play Balcony or Moonsong to limit myself from going overboard, or play Running Hell or Oppression if I need to jump-start my mind.**

**Still, though, hope you guys like this.**

**-Darkus**


	18. Update 2 - Broken Wrists are never good

**Oh yay, another fucking update instead of a chapter.**

**Here's the reason: I broke my left wrist yesterday. I'm going to be pumping chapters out ****_much_**** more slowly than usual, since I use mostly my left hand in typing.**

**As a note: I'm lefty dominant, in most things, anyway. I was brought up writing, throwing, and using a computer mouse right handed. Otherwise I'm lefty or ambidextrous.**

**So, yeah. Wrist is broken = less chapters. Disappointing, I know.**

**For those curious: I fell backwards during a P.E. class and tried to cushion myself using my left hand. Bad idea.**


	19. Night 5-2

**A/N**

**Okay, me and VanillaPine are planning something. I will refrain from telling you what it is, just saying that we're planning something.**

**Then I go over to her story and notice that she gets ****_way_**** more traffic than me.**

**...Help?**

* * *

**MOTHER OF FUCK THAT WAS A LONG TIME WITHOUT A CHAPTER.**

**Yeah, sorry, but the cast comes off this Friday (June 26, literally one week from my birthday) so I'm gonna be back to making plenty of chapters!**

* * *

**References!**

**FlameSpeed's Stories (OF FUCKING COURSE) - Darkus' thoughts on the Marionette**

**5 AM at Freddy's: The Prequel - BB's description of batteries**

**On with the story...**

* * *

**2:17 AM**

Darkus was going over the papers on the desk. They had all devised a plan, and now they just needed approval from Mr. Fazbear (_"He's asleep, and I don't think he'll like getting waked up right now, you know?"_) and Flare (_"Yeah, no. He's too heavy of a sleeper to wake up, even with water."_) to let the animatronics interact with Flare and the fire forms.

He sighed, thinking how long and boring this shift is. _They're pretty much paying me to do nothing but stay in the building. Everyone should know me by now, and the only threat at this point are other teenagers. I mean, all they do is come in and see the animatronics active and free and run like hell. That would be fucking it!_ Darkus started a really heated rant inside his head. _I mean, seriously, I get that animatronics roaming could be frightening in it's own right, but they do it during the damn day! How much of a coward are they? At this point we might as well open a horror attraction using Spring Bonnie or someth- Wait a second... That's genius!_

Darkus grabbed a notebook from the side and flipped to an empty page and started scrawling down ideas.

* * *

**2:41 AM**

The original Bonnie looked at the posters in various party rooms, half in complete hatred of what the company did, half in admiration. the other counterparts were fine and dandy, looking a lot like their counterparts while also fixing a few flaws (_"And then Chica..."_) but he hated what they did to his counterpart. He didn't hate her for her personality or anything, he was completely fine with those, he just hated that they replaced him with... _this._ If they kept the purple skin and all, that would be nice, and maybe remove the rosy cheeks on all-but-Chica, he'd be fine with her, even if she's a reversed gender counterpart.

His mind was in a rant again, and he couldn't seem to stop it. If only... Then he remembered that the others had dilemmas with their own counterparts (Except Foxy, obviously) so he could discuss it with them. He went to the back room; nobody was there. There was nobody in the main hallways, office, or party rooms, so that left him with the vents or the main party room, and he decided on the main party room.

* * *

The original Chica was stuck in the vent. Too far away to signal for help, and her voice box was too broken to make a sound loud enough to be heard through the vents. She was trying to through to eavesdrop on Darkus talking to himself, but ended up getting stuck thanks to her... slightly larger than normal design.

* * *

The original Freddy and Toy Bonnie were arm wrestling, and Toy Bonnie was winning-ish. They couldn't force it too hard, or they'd break their arms (Or in one case, the entirety of the right side of an animatronic's torso. Don't ask.) so they resorted to magnets. Wasn't the best solution, but it kinda worked, seeing as you need force to move the other magnet in the other animatronic's hand. The only problems are that they magnets tend to fly out of their hands, and that the magnets can reset the animatronics if it flies into their face.

Bonnie walked into the room they were in, that being the main party room. "Hey Freddy. Hey... Toy Bonnie." He had to force the last part out. "What are you doing?" He motioned at the arm wrestling going on in front of him.

"Arm wrestling." Was the only answer Freddy gave, staring intensely at the magnets in their hands.

"O...kay? Where's Chica?" Bonnie looked around. "Actually, nevermind. She's probably in the kitchen." He started for the kitchen before looking back. "Wait, does Chica even go into the kitchen now?"

Freddy looked at Bonnie for a split second and went back to the magnets. "Pretty sure. I think Toy Chica showed her around."

Bonnie turned back around, and stopped, feeling in the mood for a prank. He looked around and went to the prize corner to find something to scare one or both of them with. He came up with a party popper for employees when it was a child's birthday and they had a lot (_"Was it 200 or 2,000? I can't remember."_) of tickets, so he settled on those, thanks to the loud noise. He sat down beside them, waiting for it to get really tense.

"Is Chica there?" Freddy asked, while gaining the lead by just a little bit.

"I dunno, I just want to watch you guys." Bonnie stared at the two for a while, and it had gotten more intense, with one gaining the lead, then the other after that.

**3:30 AM**

Finally, it had reached middle again. Arm wrestling usually took forever, and it was 3:30 at this point. Bonnie suddenly reached above their hands and popped the popper surprising them both. The magnets stayed in their hands, and both had jumped, but Toy Bonnie, being the first to recover- and having expected it anyway -pinned Freddy's hand down and won.

* * *

Toy Chica stood over her creation. It was perfect. Perfect for the children during the day. She left it in the warmer (Yes, they have those here.) to keep it 'fresh-from-the-oven' quality. Then Bonnie came in and shut the door behind him as if he was keeping out something that would kill him.

"You-Uh-Chica's here, right?" Bonnie held the door shut, and a really audible banging was heard from outside. "I w-was uh, wondering where she is."

Toy Chica, being herself, jumped to conclusions. She did, however, learn to keep quiet after the first few nights. "Nope. Last I heard was that she went to the party rooms."

Bonnie swore. The mechanics had chips inside the animatronics to keep them from doing so, but Bonnie and a couple of others learned how to bypass it. However, the swear was heard throughout the entire pizzeria, making Freddy even more mad.

**Motherfuckingjesuschrist that took me a bit.**

**Yeah. Cast. Blah blah.**

**Hey, at least I updated!**

**Oh, before I leave, I need to mention how Spring Bonnie works, since I never explained why they're (Note the genderless pronoun) female. Spring Bonnie's personality, voice, and accent basically consists of the last person who died in them. It also involves gender swapping, so the last one to die was a girl/woman, obviously.**

**So yeah. That should be it.**

**-Darkus**


	20. Night 5-3 (SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER)

**A/N**

**CAST IS FUCKING OFF.**

**FINALLY.**

**...Shit. I'm going camping this weekend.**

**Oh well, I'll at least update Monday, right?**

**References!**

**FlameSpeed's Stories - The Horror attraction for teenagers - The partial Toys**

**Nothing else that I had intended/I found.**

Bonnie was _screwed_. Freddy was right outside the door, Darkus was doing paperwork (Probably), and Chica was nowhere to be found. No Dues Ex Machina was gonna get him out of this. Then again, the author tempted fate, but just pretend that it never happened, okay?

At any rate, Bonnie had a few choices. One is hold the door shut until six (_"THAT'S TWO AND A HALF FUCKING HOURS. ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"_), two is to block the door temporarily, hide, and avoid Freddy until six (_"Oh yeah, like Freddy can't find a GIANT FUCKING PURPLE BUNNY IN A KITCHEN MADE OF STAINLESS STEEL."_), three is send Toy Chica out as a distraction, and then run out himself and hope to god that he wasn't gonna get caught. (_"Because it's not like Freddy can tell who's who BY LOOKING AT THE FUCKING COLOR [colour?] OF THE FUR."_)

So yeah. Bonnie was screwed.

* * *

Toy Freddy was in the Game Corner talking to Marionette. "So... What exactly do you do when you're in here, alone, with just your music?"

Marionette mechanically sighed. "That's none of your business. No go and talk to Foxy. I think he's with Mangle."

Toy Freddy got up and walked to the office. Upon reaching there, he noticed something right away.

Darkus was gone.

**A/N**

**Yes. Very short chapter, sorry, but I needed to get news out and stuff, and I was having a mini-writer's block.**

**Cliffhangers, eh? Hope all of you remember details, because that can half-clue you in to where Darkus is.**

**So yeah. This is the chapter. Sorry for it being short again, I just needed you guys to know that I'm not gonna be posting during the weekend. And yes, I'm going to be updating a SHIT TON more often once I get back from camping.**

**Oh, by the way, I made a new 'story' called Fifty Two Cards of Fillers, where every day I pull a card (If I can that day and isn't busy with other shit) and write the filler assigned to it. You guys submit the filler ideas, and I can just write them. Simple, right? Well, simple-ish anyway.**

**-Darkus**

**P.S. I'm accepting submissions from both stories, just please use the template on the other story please. For those who don't know it, this is the template:**

Username:

Idea:

Point of View:

Card Claim:

Card Claim Backup:

**P.P.S. Please don't be specific with the idea. Just a general idea, and it may center on one character.**


	21. Night 5-4

**A/N**

**IIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMM BAAAAAAAAACK.**

**Oh well, it's something.**

**(Sorry for the late chapter, I was lazy.)**

**Referen- Oh wait, really short chapter, there weren't any intended. (I think.)**

Darkus banged his head against the stall wall without graffiti.

Damn him and not eating!

He was constipated, thanks to his habit of not eating before taking his medication. It wasn't like there was much else to do, anyway, and nature had called.

He sighed and banged his head one more time, and examined the graffiti out of boredom. There were some obvious ones, such as the [name] was here bullshit, as well as some... Unexpected ones, mostly comical.

He glanced at the notepad in his pocket, having all the ideas written down.

* * *

Toy Freddy, in his infinite wisdom, had decided to gather everyone and look for Darkus.

**4:30 AM**

Toy Freddy managed (barely) to get everyone in one place at once without them killing each other. Namely, keeping the original Freddy as far away form the original Bonnie as possible.

"Okay, allow me to ask you all something. Do you know where Darkus is?" Toy Freddy had gotten on stage with everyone else (Excluding the Marionette) sitting in a chair.

And yes, they somehow found Chica. Don't ask me how they found her, but how they got her out of the vent involved a stick and party hats.

Everyone looked around. Nobody had raised a hand or nodded, then Balloon Boy raised his.

"Well, go on. Where is he?" Toy Freddy took lead due to Freddy being a little... Preoccupied and the Marionette wanted to play a game with them all, having knowledge of everything in the pizzeria. That, and he was preoccupied by his music box, anyway.

"Isn't he in the office? You guys had him work in there." Balloon Boy was a little oblivious (And a cunt besides.) so he asked this completely deadpan.

"...Why do you think we're holding this meeting?" Toy Freddy would've facepalmed, but decided against it, lest he seem like a jerkass.

"Oh. You could've said that in the first place."

"Alright, everyone split up and find Darkus. He could be anywhere."

* * *

**5:03 AM**

Everyone had split into groups containing both versions of the counterparts, and BB. Instead, BB decided to annoy the Marionette.

"General! What must we do!?" BB had been outside of the Marionette's box for three minutes on end, annoying the hell out of him.

The Marionette sighed. "Go away BB, I'm not a gen-"

"HAIL HAHA!"

"BB, I sai-"

"HAIL HAHA!"

"BALLOON BITCH. STOP." The Marionette popped out of his box for a second just to slap Balloon Boy. It lasted longer than that.

* * *

The Bonnies checked the party rooms, going through them, checking everywhere.

The original Bonnie was about to lift one of the tables to check under it before Toy Bonnie started questioning.

"Wait, you probably shouldn't be doing that..."

"Why not?"

"Well, you can't exactly lift tables without an arm..."

Bonnie looked at his right arm. "'Tis but a scratch."

"A scratch?! But your arm is off!"

"No it isn't."

"Then what's that, then!?" Toy Bonnie pointed at the wires hanging out of Bonnie's right side.

"I've had worse."

"You liar."

* * *

The two Chicas were Snooping around the office. Of course, being who they are, they started gossiping.

"You know, I think Toby and Darkus could be a good match." Toy Chica checked under the desk.

"Toby?" The original Chica looked in the vents, in case he was in the same predicament she was a while ago.

"Oh, Toy Bonnie. I just call her that."

"Well, then. I'd honestly think she'd do better with her original self."

"Actually, you might have a point."

"Hey, didn't Darkus have a notebook or somethin'?"

"Oh yeah! It had all the things we were going to try today!" Toy Chica checked the desk. "...It's gone."

"Hang on a minute... Darkus and the notebook disappears, nobody knows where he is, and nobody can seem to find him?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Both Foxy and Mang- I mean, Puppetmaster, (Okay, Foxy, you can put the hook down.) were checking the back room and halls. No descriptions here, because I'll leave everything to you.

* * *

Freddy and Toy Freddy scrounged around the main area- That is the stage, kitchen, and game room -and came up with nothing. Both sat on stage.

"This is useless. He's not anywhere." Toy Freddy leaned back.

"What do you mean? We're only checking this area. The other three teams have got the rest. One of them is bound to come up with Darkus." Freddy fiddled with his old hat. "Besides, if worse comes to worse, we could beg the Marionette, right?"

"Well, you have a point."

**A/N**

**So yeah. Stuff.**

**For those who have paid attention to details, you may remember BB wanting the double As from Darkus' flashlight/torch, then in an earlier chapter it said that it ran on triple As. As for those who got that, bonus points to you, and BB has different tastes in battery:**

**Double A Battery - Sweet**

**Triple A Battery - Bitter**

**C Battery - Spicy**

**D Battery - Sour**

**So yeah, that should do it. Sorry for the late upload, but hey, for those who actually sleep at night, you got a nice (Hopefully) chapter in the morning. Right?**

**-Darkus**


	22. Night 5-5

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late chapter... Again.**

**A clusterfuck of birthdays, including my own, happen in the beginning of July, so that should explain a bit.**

**Anyway, to the chapter I guess.**

**References!**

**Hitlerspimp - Balloon Bitch is a cunt.**

**Monty Python and the Holy Grail - 'Tis but a scratch.**

**TVTropes - Jerkass**

Darkus stepped out of the stall, finally. He did all the sanitary needs, and exited the bathroom.

He sighed and went back to his office, to find nobody there.

* * *

Both Chicas approached both Freddys.

"Hey, you haven't found Darkus, have you?" Toy Chica stopped right in front of Toy Freddy.

"Uh... No. We were thinking that one of you would find it." Toy Freddy backed up as much as he could, which wasn't much due to him sitting down.

"Well, turns out his notepad's missing too." The original Chica simply sat beside the original Freddy.

"So? He probably brought it with him, wherever he went," Freddy suggested. "Besides, I don't think that someone could've come in here undetected."

Toy Freddy looked at Freddy. "...Wait, what did you say?"

"Well, from their faces, tone of voice, and, well, their nature, they assumed that Darkus was most likely kidnapped or- dare I say- murdered." Freddy leaned back himself for no particular reason.

* * *

Bonnie and Toy Bonnie walked out of Party Room 2. Both visibly disappointed.

"I gotta be honest, I don't know where to find him either." Bonnie looked at the other party rooms. "Knowing him, though, it's probably a stupid location that nobody thought to check."

"Well, hey, somebody else probably found him." Toy Bonnie emulated a sigh and started to go into Party Room 1.

"Found who?" Darkus spoke from the office, leaning back in his chair and munching on a granola bar.

Both Bonnie and Toy Bonnie looked his way, and both ran towards him. Bonnie just stopping short, and Toy Bonnie lunging at him, trapping him in a bear hug of sorts. This sent the both of them to the ground, unraveling some of the gauze that was still in place somehow.

"Woah, woah, what are you doing?" Darkus attempted to wriggle free of the iron vice that was Toy Bonnie's arms. "This does not help either of us in regards to the Chicas!"

At the mention of Chica and Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie let go and got up. "Heh... Sorry."

Bonnie motioned for Darkus to stand up too. "Here, let me explain. So we thought you went missing, because one minute you were here working, and the next minute gone. Toy Freddy organized the whole thing, so that everyone was searching everywhere." Bonnie thought for a second before adding one last thing. "Where were you, anyway?"

"...Bathroom." Darkus set the chair upright so that he could sit down normally again. "What, did you forget that humans need to use it sometimes?"

Bonnie nodded. "That would make a lot of sense. Besides, Foxy and Mangle were supposed to check that area, but I think we forgot to assign bathrooms."

Toy Bonnie walked outside the office. "Uh... Let me make sure that they were actually searching." She disappeared down the hall, then yelling was heard.

She reappeared and ran into the office, obviously having intruded on something. "Yep, they weren't searching." She didn't tell what they were doing. Yeah, leaving that to you.

"Hey, what time is it?" Darkus looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh, 5:51. Looks like you guys have to get back before anyone comes back, right?"

Bonnie simulated a sigh. "Right. Come on, let's at least tell everyone that we found you."

* * *

**6:00 AM**

Darkus left work with annoyed written all over his face. Chica and Toy Chica did not help, both Freddys feigned that this was just a minor setback, but were really exited. Foxy and Mangle were the only ones who actually understood that they fucked up, other than Bonnie and Toy Bonnie.

Darkus came to his apartment and unlocked the door, his twin getting up at the same time. Darkus took out his pill case and took one, falling once more...

Into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N**

**So, that was something.**

**So yeah, stuff.**

**So I've got a surprise for you all, but you gotta wait a couple of chapters. But hey, it won't take that long...**

**Right?**

**-Darkus**


	23. Day 5-1

**A/N**

**Something something, late chapter. Heh, yeah, laziness gets to me.**

**Aaaaaaanyway, references!**

**...None that I intended, anyway.**

**7 AM**

Flare walked out of his and his brother's apartment, taking his brother's notebook with him. He also grabbed some applesauce before hand and fed it to Darkus somehow in his sleep, just in case. One other thing Flare did was snatch a spare uniform from Darkus' closet. Or was it the original?

He flipped through the pages as he wandered the streets toward the pizzeria. Everybody in the area knew how he and Darkus worked. Darkus, okay to hit. Flare, say goodbye to your car if you try. Point is, while Darkus can be sent flying, Flare can just stand there and pretend that nothing happened.

He looked up from the notebook and looked around for a second, just to see if people were there. He spotted a chain that his brother could use for his own reasons- hell, he even asked for one at some point! It was pretty long in length, compared to a bicycle chain at least, and it looked like it was in perfect shape.

_Why would a factory discard a chain like this? Is it because a link broke?_ He looked at the ends of the chain, then remembered what he was supposed to be doing. _Oh, shit, almost forgot._ He got out Darkus' notebook and looked through it, seeing his ideas.

Other than him performing with the animatronics, he saw a few other ideas. The old animatronics getting fixed up- yeah, like _that_ would work- and giving at least one of them defense measures against any more robberies- although if they know about Darkus, they sure as hell wouldn't go anywhere near the pizzeria.

He picked up the chain and wrapped it around his shoulder and waist, like an (Incorrect) sheath for a sword, and started walking again. He remembered the route he took to get to the pizzeria, but he, like his brother, preferred variety. He wandered the streets, and eventually reached the pizzeria. Today was a Satruday, so they'd have activity earlier than usual, and most kids didn't go until around eight, so he had enough time.

Upon getting there, he was greeted with the manager actually helping out with company chores, and not in the 'I count money while you clean' type of help. He was legitimately helping out his workers, cleaning a few tables and giving what Flare thought were new people tips for their own cleaning.

Flare approached Mr. Fazbear with his notebook in hand. "Hey, Mr. Fazbear? My brother had this notebook of ideas for the place." He handed the book to Mr. Fazbear, who sat down and started reading through the various ideas.

"You're hired, Flare. I don't think we can repair them at this moment in time. That's a no on the animatronics having weapons. No, we're not doing a television broadcast. And yes, we'll let the original Chica help secretly with pizzas during the day." Mr. Fazbear just kept rattling off answers to the various ideas written in the notebook. "Alright, then. Looks like we have a deal. You can perform whenever you like. The more you do, the more money you get."

Most people would've fist-pumped here, and Flare wouldn't be an exception. Except he ramps it up a bit with his (literal) firepower. Don't ask how, just ask why. Actually, scratch that, just don't ask questions.

Anyway, Flare walked over to some other workers and helped some of them out. Other than the obvious cleaning and sorting of the building, he also had to make sure the animatronics were clean and in order. Other than the fact that the plastic is really easy to clean- seriously, all he needs is a bucket of water (Which he doesn't like)- and he just needs to check their control panels in the back of their heads to make sure everything's aligned.

After that was all settled, there wasn't much to do. In fact, there were so many workers, everything got done within ten minutes, having started a couple minutes before Flare had arrived.

Flare sighed. It was going to be a long time before he performs.

**A/N**

**I dunno, it's something. [Insert Meme]**

**Yeah... Not much to say, I guess. I mean, what's worse, waaaaay longer times in between chapters but them being a shit-ton longer, or less time but shorter chapters? Besides, I still have a surprise in check for all of you.**

**-Darkus**


	24. Day 5-2

**A/N**

**Sorry these chapters have been so short! I get a little distracted, then really distracted, and then end up being like 'FUCKING EGGPLANTS' and just posting whatever the hell I have.**

**To make up for that, this!**

**Also, I heard FNAF 4 is out.**

**WHO THE FUCK FORGOT TO TELL ME?**

**Oh wait, didn't I have a surprise or someth-**

Flare looked at the clock. He was counting the seconds in his head; he was always really good with beats, but Flare wanted to make sure he was on the right beat. He and his brother were natural drummers, though they didn't use this skill much anyway. Hell, the most they do with their skill is make random songs, posting them on YouTube. Although neither of them minding other people using their songs, credit was due to them anyway.

At any rate, Flare looked around the pizzeria. It was relatively new, no signs of mold or dust anywhere. Spotless. He focused on the animatronics.

Oh, right, I almost forgot. Now, you already know Darkus and his abilities, but what about Flare? Well, he's the light to his brother's dark, creating a balance. You probably saw this already.

Now, Flare likes fire, obviously, and his light setup has fire as a 'main branch'. Oh, great, more explaining. So, both of them have three main branches, both can specialize and lack in any branch, or just do so-so. With Flare, it's pure light (So-so), fire (Specialty), and speed (Lacking). It's pretty much the same deal with Darkus, just pure darkness (Specialty), ice (Lacking), and speed (Specialty). One of the perks of the pure light abilities is natural... Zoom-vision? Think that zoom function in cameras, but in the eyes. Darkus can do this too, but Flare can do it without thinking.

Before you jump to conclusions, I need to note that they're both neutral. Neither of them would pick a side if it wasn't required, preferring to do their own things. You know, any of you that assumed that Darkus was a bad guy deserves an ironic death.

Aaaaaanyway, so back to the story.

Flare sighed and looked at his co-workers. It was still early, so no customers had arrived. He tried chatting with some of them.

"Hey, Scott." Flare came up behind Scott, who was playing one of the various arcade games.

Scott, in turn, jumped. "GAAaaah what the hell, man? Almost beat one of Darkus' scores!" He pointed to the screen, a red GAME OVER had just appeared on it. A couple seconds later, the screen switched to a scoreboard, the top eight dominated by Darkus.

"Oh, damn. Maybe I could try?" Flare offered. "I somehow could always beat a score, I dunno how."

"No, I don't want the top scores to be dominated completely. I want to try for one myself." Scott produced another quarter from his pocket. "Heh, good thing these machines take both tokens and quarters. I'm not even sure who's idea it was, anyway."

"Probably whoever made the machines." Pootis-Spencer popped out from behind, nearly earning him a hit from Flare. That might sound like a friendly thing, but remember what happened last time something was hit by him. (_"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TAKE THAT OUT OF CONTEXT."_) "Fuckin' conmen, that's what they are! Have you seen the shit they do for money?"

Scott punched Spencer in place of Flare. (_"DON'T."_) "Dude, you're thinking of those guys who screwed you over on a map of all things."

"Well- I- Shut up." Spencer folded his arms. "At least I di-"

"Don't." Scott and Spencer began to argue. Again. Flare stepped back a bit.

"-dn't-"

"_Dooooon't_." Scott jabbed a finger at Spencer. "Don't make me mention your little 'experience' with alcohol."

"...Fuck you." Was all Flare heard before he tailed it out of there, hearing fighting behind him.

He encountered Oldbag cleaning up some of the tables, and just decided to ignore him and move on. From what he's heard, Mark has a wife- Wendy, was it?- and talked about her a bit too much when the subject is brought up.

He looked around some more, and eventually came to the register, where Abby was working. She was checking that everything was in order, as much of that as she could manage. The employees always somehow kept a chaotic order, and were surprisingly organized.

"So what are you doing?" Flare suddenly spoke up, making Abby jump. Didn't help that the twins have, obviously, identical voices.

Abby turned and saw Flare. "Don't scare me like that!" She hit him in the shoulder with her palm. "I'm just making sure that we're ready for the day." Abby started fidgeting with her hair. "So you got a job here now?"

Flare nodded. "Yep. Day shift. I double as an entertainer and a guard." He folded his arms. "Besides, as long as everyone keeps to the rules during my performance, we'll be fine! If that _does_ happen, though..." He trailed off, thinking about what could happen if an accident were to happen.

"If it happens, what?"

"...Well, think about it for a second." As a reminder, Flare created a fireball in one of his hands.

"Oh..." Abby looked away for a moment, before turning back. "...So should we wait until your performance or...?"

"Well, I don't think I'll be performing for a while." Flare turned around. "I'm gonna be in the office. If any of you need me, you know where I'll be." He paused for a second before adding "...I might also be in the back room, but it's better than nothing, right?"

Abby sighed. "Alright, see you later, I guess..."

**A/N**

**And the chapter ends here.**

**ALL ABOARD THE HYPE TRAIN.**

**CHOO CHOO MOTHERFUCKERS.**

***Ahem* Sorry 'bout that, just wanted to say-**

**HYPE.**

**...I'll just end it here.**

**-Darkus**


	25. Day 5-3

**A/N**

**I'M BACK! I'M BACK and I have some news before this chapter begins.**

**Yes, I'm fine now. Don't worry about me.**

**So most of you know I'm preparing a surprise, correct? Well, once this day is over (And a friend is done with another chapter for their story) that's when the surprise is.**

**I ended up having to retype some of this because I lost my progress due to a computer error that caused it to restart.**

**Okay, now that I got all of the news out of the way, storytime!**

Flare entered the back room, or parts and service if you will, and looked around.

Nothing.

_Huh, that's weird..._ Flare thought as he headed for his office. Maybe he could find them from there.

As he entered the office, he walked over to his (_"It's mine for now, anyway..."_) chair. _Fake leather,_ he thought to himself. _Least it spins._ He plopped himself into the chair, wheeling back a little bit before pushing himself forward.

"Well, if they're not in here..." Flare thought out loud, "...then I should find them on the cams, right?"

He brought up the tablet, looking at it's blank screen. He poked at the power button and the tablet powered on immediately to the cameras. He started poking around.

Vents? Nope, nobody there.

Nobody in the Party Rooms either.

Obviously nobody's in the back room.

Main Hall? Nothing there either.

Flare decided that he should check the main area, although why they would be there was unknown to him.

Abby was at the Prize Counter, puppet in it's box.

Scott and Spencer still arguing in the Game area.

And the toy trio on the stage.

Kid's Cove? Mangle, yes. Old animatronics, no.

"Dammit, where are they?" He turned off the tablet and pushed back.

**[Flare's Mind]**

_Let's see..._

_Where aren't the originals?_

_Well, everywhere. I've checked._

_Is there anywhere that they can go that's not on the cameras?_

_Yes... The hallway in front of me... The lights are on, though, and they're not there._

_Do the cameras have blindspots?_

_Of course... All cameras do..._

_Wait a second!_

**[Reality]**

"I've got it!" Flare shot up and walked out into the hall. If he needed to check, he needed to check in person.

He entered the various party rooms, noting the camera blindspots in case he needed to utilize them later. The ones in the Party Rooms couldn't fit the animatronics, but BB and other humans yes.

He had checked the back room, no need for there.

Inside the Main Hall, he looked for camera blindspots. The door to the main area was the main blindspot, and the bathrooms were to his left. He checked the men's bathroom to no avail.

After going back into the main area (And avoiding everyone) he checked most of the camera blindspots. Nothing there, so he just sat on the stage.

"Hey, Flare." A voice came from behind. "What are you doing?"

"Hey Toy Freddy." Flare looked up at the bear. "Looking for the old animatronics. Anything you can help me with?"

"Well, I know that they can't go outside." Toy Freddy fidgeted with his microphone. "There's also camera blindspots."

"Checked the blindspots but..." Flare closed his eyes. "Hang on a second."

**[Flare's Mind]**

_Alright, round two._

_Where are they not?_

_Outside, the camera blindspots, and on the cameras._

_Where haven't you checked?_

_The safe room. But they can't go there either, except Spring Bonnie._

_What other possibility is there?_

_They could be hiding..._

_Wait a second!_

**[Reality]**

"Hey, Toy Freddy." Flare opened his eyes.

"What do you need?" Toy Freddy turned his head towards Flare.

"Are there any hiding spots in the building?"

"Uh... I'm not the one who really knows about that. Ask Spring Bonnie, she should know."

Flare stood up. "Thanks, Teddy."

"Teddy?" Toy Freddy tilted his head best he could.

"Well, Toy Freddy, Teddy, plus Teddy Bear, so..." Flare turned away. "Well, see ya later."

"See ya." Toy Freddy waved goodbye and set himself back in place.

_Back room, huh? Easy enough..._

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late chapter and all. I got lazy at one point.**

**Anyway, explanations.**

**Story Mechanic: Flare's Mind**

**How it works: Flare (This is Flare Only, by the way) asks himself questions in his mind, trying to use logic to solve a problem set in front of him.**

**It's not too much, but here's a list of all my planned mechanics:**

**Debatable Rush (Darkus Only) - Darkus debates with someone, non-stop. He goes quickly, and there's no slowing down until the end.**

**Understanding (Flare Only) - Flare tries to figure out what Darkus is trying to say, but is failing spectacularly.**

**Misunderstanding (Darkus Only) - Darkus has to explain himself because of a misunderstanding.**

**Clear Desk, Slam Head (Dr. Z Only) - Dr. Z tries to figure out how a piece of logic works. (Note: Yes, I know you guys don't know who he is, but I have plans.)**

**So yeah, that should do it for now. That's all I can think of right now, but I'll make a list at some point.**

**See you next chapter!**

**-Darkus **


	26. Day 5-4

**A/N**

**Finally, I actually post multiple chapter in a short span of time again!**

**Seriously, though, to the story!**

**(Not doing the reference thing, these is Flare's chapters, anyway)**

Flare entered the safe room.

Well, it wasn't really "Safe," more just "Hidden." It's actually kind of convoluted to find the door in the place, but it was in the main hall and was completely flush with the wall. From what his brother told him, there was a notch in the wall, and that was essentially the opening mechanism.

Flare felt along the wall until he felt a bump, and he went back to find the notch. He hooked his finger inside and pulled, then pushed to open the door. He closed the door behind him as he stepped inside.

"Is there a Spring Bonnie in here?" Flare sounded exactly like his brother- them being twins- and that drew Spring Bonnie out easily. And by "drew out" I mean she literally pounced on him.

"Awww, you're staying for the day?" Spring Bonnie didn't look the the face. Or, well, hair. "I thought you left!"

"I'm not... Choking... Release..." Flare's face started turning blue. He had the invincibility, same as Darkus, but both of them could still be knocked out.

"Oh, sorry." Spring Bonnie let go of Flare's neck and stepped back, turning around. "I guess I went a little overkill."

Flare was panting, regaining some color. "I'm not Darkus, I'm his twin brother."

Spring Bonnie reacted as you wouldn't expect. She turned to face Flare, realizing the differences. No violence, no sudden punching, just looking. And then...

"Don't tell him about his or I'll kill you twice over." The venom in her voice was strong.

"Tell him about what?"

"About what just hap-" She noticed Flare's deadpan stare. "Oh."

"Anyway, Toy Freddy told me that you know all the hiding spots around the building."

"Yep, and I can watch from all of them."

"So they're stalker spots?" Flare deadpanned.

"N...No." Spring Bonnie huffed, crossing her arms. Flare was pretty sure that she would've been blushing if she could.

"Well, at least show me where they are. I can do a few of the same things as my brother. Teleporting I need to work on, but I can make you invisible to everyone else." Flare made himself invisible to show her, reappearing again.

"Alright, I guess I could. Make me invisible then." Spring Bonnie stood still, in case moving would screw up turning her invisible. In less than a second, she turned invisible, with the only ones able to see her being Flare and Darkus.

"Done. Let's go." He opened the door, making sure nobody else was around. It was 7:48 AM, about twelve minutes until opening. He signaled Spring Bonnie.

Five minutes later, they went through the various hiding places, or 'Stalker Places' as Flare preferred to call them, that Spring Bonnie had.

"That should be it..." Spring Bonnie thought aloud. There was nobody in any of the hiding places, and she couldn't think of anything else.

"Well, let's go back for now. I don't think we'll find them for now." The two went back into the safe room.

"Alright, let's see..." Flare found a map of the building, which even included the safe room. He laid it down on a table.

Grabbing an erasable marker, he started to draw X's on the laminated map. "We've checked here, here, and here." He drew a few more X's. "And I checked the blindspots..." He X'ed out the party rooms and office.

"Don't forget the vents." Spring Bonnie pointed out, poking at the small L shaped vents.

"Checked them." Flare X'ed the vents.

"So what else haven't we got?"

"Well..." Flare circled the main stage. "We didn't check there, but the Toys would've told us about it." He then circled Kid's Cove. "We didn't check there..." And then he circled the Game Room. "You said there were a few hiding places there, right?"

"Yeah, but only me and the little bitch can fit." Spring Bonnie mentioned.

_So where could they be...?_

**A/N**

**Well, stuff.**

**So do whatever. Because of school I might have really short chapters.**

**But still, Favorite, Follow, Review, I don't really mind what you do.**

**Also, if any of you are going to draw fanart (Which I'm doubting, honestly...) this chapter should be enough fuel for now.**

**So yeah, see you guys later then!**

**-Darkus**


	27. Day 5-5

**A/N**

**Soon, I will surprise you.**

**But tomorrow is another day.**

**So yeah.**

Flare sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Let's just leave it at this. We'll find them later, it's almost eight." He laid the marker down on the map. "But hey, you can stay invisible for the day, so go ahead and search while I'm working."

"Got it." Spring Bonnie jumped up and was out of the room. Flare sighed and followed.

**8 AM **

**(A/N: Damn, that's probably the longest hour I've written. Seriously.)**

Flare sat down on one of the tables. It being a Saturday- his brother had been paid already- he was expecting a ton of families in the morning as well as the afternoon. He was right.

Not two minutes after it struck 8 AM, the first family came in. There was also that little boy- Mike, was it?- who was at his previous performance, and he instantly ran up to Flare.

"Mister! Mister! Are you doing your fire thing again?" Mike looked up at Flare.

"Yeah, I'll probably be here from now on. If you want, you can call me Flare." Flare knelt down so his head was level with Mike's.

"Yay!" Mike cheered. He wanted to see the animatronics, too, but now was more excited because of Flare. "I wonder what you're gonna do this time..."

Flare left Mike to his imagination, and went over to the kitchen. Having lived with only his brother, they needed to know how to cook. Flare was the better cook, and the heat was a plus.

Entering the kitchen, he could see a few employees he didn't know milling about. They weren't doing anything, and they had a long day ahead.

_Well,_ Flare decided, _I know what I'm doing today._

Flare started to look around, getting the layout of the kitchen and ingredients. Dough, sauce, cheese, pepperoni, even the pineapples. He might have taken some of the pineapple chunks.

Feeling ready, he went back out. He knew that they'd be busy, since it _was_ Saturday. Three more families had arrived.

Walking over to the register, he sat down on the chair. The chair, in turn, had a pressure plate inside the cushion that most people couldn't feel which toggled the Open/Closed sign on the register.

A few minutes later, more families came in. One of the families came up to the register.

"Hello, can I get a cup of tokens?" The mother held out a five dollar bill. Flare took it, and gave her twenty tokens inside a paper cup. She thanked him and walked away.

_Well, this is gonna be slow when nobody's gonna order a pizza..._ Flare shook his head. He then waited.

**10 AM**

Flare finally got to leave to the kitchen, getting Pootis to take his place.

Flare wrote down the order as he took it. 'Large Pizza, Pepperoni, One Water, Two Root Beer Floats, One Cola.'

When he got to the kitchen, he laid the note on the table. The other employees looked at him nervously, having partially witnessing his ability.

"Come on, let's get to it!" Flare washed his hands- albeit being a hydrophobe- and got to work with a piece of dough. The other workers realized what he was talking about and got to making the drinks.

Ten minutes and a blast of heat later, everything was ready. Flare carried it out on a brown tray, with a little bow tie printed on the surface.

Serving it to the customer, Flare did a small bow and got back to working.

More people had ordered pizzas. And there was a party, which usually had about two or three pizzas. And a small cake.

_Great._

* * *

**4 PM**

Darkus woke up. He dressed, cleaned himself, ate, all the fun stuff. He noted his spare was gone, Flare had used it.

And then he started walking to the pizzeria.

* * *

Flare got up on-stage. The animatronics were off to the side for the duration of the performance, but otherwise were active.

And obviously, he started performing.

There were taped lines on the floor, color coded for everyone's convenience. Blue was the SuperHot zone, for Flare, Darkus, and the animatronics only. Red was the Heated zone, for employees only. Orange was Warm and Yellow was Cool, which were basically the areas for the audience.

Flare did tricks, summoned animatronics, and other things.

That's when Darkus came in.

Obviously, Darkus walked straight up to the stage. Most parents looked in horror, since they thought he would be burned. And then they saw him face down Flare, looking exactly like him.

With Darkus' left to the audience, he stood straight across from Flare.

Both summoned swords, looking exactly the same. Since Darkus was left handed, it looked as if he was the mirror image of Flare.

More parents just kept watching in awe, having not seen or heard of the previous fight. And then the fight itself began.

The thing was, though, that they mirrored each other perfectly. Down to the slices, which the swords managed to slide off of. Stabs, they bounced backwards. When they threw their swords, which nobody should really need to do, they bounced off of each other and returned to their owners. And then they started using power.

Lasers, bursts, punches, you name it, they mirrored each other, cancelling out each other's attacks. No matter what one did, they couldn't overpower the other.

It was a perfect Mirror.

The fight went on for a long time, really. In fact...

**10 PM**

Flare said goodbye to the last family, in a friendly tone. Darkus came up to him. They both had similar red spots on their faces.

"One slip." Darkus started.

"One!" Flare raged.

"Look, it's gonna be my shift soon." Darkus suddenly had a Freddy head in his hands. "You want to try night shift?"

"Nah, I don't really do well with night shift." Flare shook his head.

"Fine, then. I'll be going then." Darkus left for the back room, and when he got there he was met with all the animatronics.

"Hey, guys. How you doing?" He looked around, and noticed Chica with large burns. "Under the stage, were you?" Darkus suddenly had a bucket full of soap water in his right hand and a towel in the other.

**12 AM**

Two hours went by as Darkus cleaned up Chica from the burns, which were surprisingly easy to clean. "Look, I know you want to watch, too, but just ask Spring Bonnie or something."

He got up, satisfied with his work, and headed for his office for his shift.

**A/N**

**And cue the surprise. But you have to wait! HAHAHAHAHA-**

**I'm evil.**

**So yeah, the surprise will probably be up this weekend, maybe later. I dunno.**

**I'll have to ask my co-writer.**

**-Darkus**

**P.S.: I really want to see if anyone has actually made fan art of this story. I don't think so, but oh well.**


	28. Technical Difficulties

**Hey guys, Darkus here!**

**So... Uh... Problem.**

**You know my surprise?**

**Me and the co-author are having technical difficulties.**

**More the co-author, but I have my own problems. Probably.**

**But yeah, we're having difficulties with personal lives, really.**

**No need to worry, we should be posting soon.**

**Maybe.**


	29. End

**A/N**

**Okay guys.**

**So, here's the deal.**

**I'm bored of the FNaF series now.**

**I mean, it's still interesting and all. It's just...**

**Doing this kind of feels like a chore.**

**I still want to write about Darkus and Flare, it's just the FNaF setting isn't working with me that well anymore. It's like, other than bringing in shitty animatronic original characters, what can I do?**

**So, I've decided.**

**Omega Team**

**That's what I'm creating.**

**It's the now-canon backstory for the Darkus and Flare characters.**

**So if you're interested in Five Nights at Freddy's, then go look for other stories. If you're interested in Darkus and Flare, go to the forum link below. I might upload a series of stories over on FictionPress if I felt like it.**

**Just, I have something to say.**

**If you want to use Darkus and/or Flare in any of your stories, just know.**

**Yes.**

**I'm allowing it, under certain conditions. The conditions are, one, that they are fully aware that they are not the original (Alpha) versions if they retain their original powers and two, give credit where credit is due, please.**

**Otherwise, go crazy with them.**

**So, I'm off. I'm stopping with the FNaF series and moving on to others. Maybe making better stories, for those of you that are following me. Maybe one about Danganronpa.**

**I'm done.**

**...**

**But you want to know about Darkus first before I leave, don't you?**

* * *

Darkus put the familiar tablet down onto the desk and sighed. The month's taken it's toll on him, and while this universe wasn't a threat, there were others.

Others who's goal was to destroy the multiverse.

Of course, the animatronics didn't know about this. Didn't know what he really was there for.

Darkus reached into shadowspace and pulled out a vest. This vest had an imprint on the chest, and the material it was made of wasn't of any world or universe.

It was of Omega.

Ω

Darkus slipped most of the vest into shadowspace, but kept the chestpiece, and placed it over his own. Being made _of_ him probably helped keep it stick.

Sighing, again, he wrote a note.

"See ya later, guys." He wrote down onto the piece of note paper.

Freddy appeared in the doorway. Being the end of the month, Darkus had already let them know that he was leaving. He walked over to Darkus, and although he was still ruined for the most part, he held out a hand towards that shadow kid. Darkus took the hand and shook it, and upon bringing it back to himself, he noticed a token.

"...You've really helped bring our spirits up. Come back sometime." Freddy turned around, almost sullenly, and started walking away.

"Will do." Darkus remarked as he turned around to the blank back wall. Perfect for a portal.

And a portal he was going to create.

Darkus summoned a piece of black chalk. Then, he started drawing.

Ω

Upon completing the familiar figure, something happened. It was almost instantaneous, but a portal opened. A portal that could lead him anywhere Darkus wanted. But the destination was a universe not that many knew about yet.

But they will know. Give them time.

And Darkus stepped through, closing the portal behind him. His brother had gone three days ahead of him so Darkus didn't need to wait for Flare. In the portal void, Darkus floated.

And floated.

And floated some more.

Until he popped out of another portal and landed face-first on the ground.

Standing up, he walked out of the large iron door with a blue Ω on it.

"I'm back."

* * *

**A/N**

**Well, that took me a while.**

**But anyway.**

**So, that's the end of a small story and the end of a chapter to an even bigger one.**

**Find the Omega Team here.**

**www_fanfiction_net/forum/Omega-Team-FanFiction-Division/195190/**

**Remember to replace the underscores with periods/dots/whatever you call them.**

**See ya.**


	30. So, uh

**So, uh.**

**I had a thought and I wanted to know what you guys thought of it.**

**Basically, we're fast forwarding a few (a lot of) years to the first game.**

**Instead of Darkus, Flare takes the helm here.**

**Things just kinda progress from there.**

**Although writing Flare is going to be noticeably different. He's not a fourth wall breaker, so all the references and snarking are left to the narrator (Me.). He's more serious, though is good for a laugh sometimes. Also approaches problems a bit different.**

**Have a little fraction of story that I thought of.**

Bonnie stalked outside the door, ready. The boy had survived for three days now, he's not going to survive another.

Behind the blast door, he heard a voice that sounded familiar.

"_YOU FUCKS KILLED SCOTT?_"

The next thing that the purple bunny robot processed was that he was on the ground, under something very heavy.

And hot. Searingly hot. It was probably red hot on the other side, but the side he was on was burning a little.

He was under the blast door, and the blast door, to onlookers, was white hot with a large dent in the middle. The guard booth was empty except for a hanging telephone.

Shit's about to go down, son.

**So yeah, this'll probably just be put into another story ("Flare's Nights At Freddy's") and stuff, so just tell me if you want it to happen.**

**Although knowing the internet, this'll just be seen as another cancer fic, so I'll just roll with it. It's not as if this fic wasn't started as a bandwagon/cancer one anyway, haha.**

**So yeah, I guess.**


	31. oh hey guess what

**oh hey guess what a thing happened**

**so i kinda made a sequel-ish thing that darkus the character narrates**

**go check it out or something**

**dunno if I should make it another full-on story or just leave it as a one shot**

**Go check it out, it's called ****_Flare being at Freddy's or something like that_****.**


End file.
